Stand tall against all
by dbunny66
Summary: With Sookie s help Godric is freed from the Newlins. Godric find his will to live again. Smart, strong and not so naive Sookie. Sookie/Godric/Eric Pairing. Idiotic Bill. Our three heroes fight for freedom, acceptance and their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

STAND TALL AGAINST ALL

Sookie and Hugo were siting in of the restaurants in hotel camilla, talking about their plan to infiltrate the church of the followers of the sun. The FOTS is an anti-vampire movement or more like a sect. The Leaders, Steve and sarahNnewlin, are well known these days thanks to their TV-appearences.

„I think it would be the best strategy to be a young couple looking for a church to get married at. We´ll tell them some crao about how impressed we were when we first saw them on national TV for speaking their mind about vampires. Add a sad story about an missing relative involved with vampires to it and they´ll but it. What do you say Hugo?". Sookie eyed the man sitting in front of her waiting for his answer.

„Yes, that should work. You look like the perfect and innocent all american girl. That makes it hard to believe you would mingle with vampires." he replied smiling at her.

 _Is that an compliment or insult now. You doesnt look like the partying type either with your suite._

Sookie decided to respond him with one of her so called „crazy Sookie smile" but it fell from her face when she picked a thought from him which made her cautious and suspicous of him.

„ _She is like me at the beginning of my relationship with Isabelle. I hope for her own sake she´ll realise soon enough that vampires aren´t capable to truly love a human. The more i talked to Steve the more i realised it myself."_

Sookie clenched her fists under the table unnoticed by Hugo. His next thoughts confirmed that Hugo was the traitor they were looking for. They did´nt tell Hugo about her telepathy which came in handy now. Why did Hugo betray Isabelle? He was treated good as Isabelle´s human in the nest. Sookie knew Hugo loves Isabelle but there was also darkness around those feelings. It did´nt make sense to her. One would think the FOTS would take Isabelle hostage considering her connection to hugo so why is the one missing Godric. Sookie needed to tell Eric as soon as he wakes.

 **After sunset**

„Eric we need to talk.". Said vampire was sitting in the living room of Godrics nest with Isabelle, Stan and two to her unknown vampires. And of course Bill was hot on her tail. He followed her around like a dog. He started to get immensely on her nerves but she will have to deal with that later. She knew if she did´nt act soon he´ll press her further to bed her and no way in hell she would give her virginity to someone like Bill. But for now she needed to focus on this whole FOTS matter.

"What is it?". He sounded annoyed. Awesome. When Eric locked eyes with her he saw the seriousness in her eyes. He gestured her to take a seat and with a wave of his hand the two to her unknown vampires left the room. She sat down next to Eric on the couch. Isabelle was sitting in front of her and Stan leaned on a nearby wall behind Isabelle. Bill was standing behind the couch positioned between Sookie and Eric. God he annoyed to so. Eric took Sookies posture in sensing her annoyance at Bill but he decided not to comment on that. he´ll talk with her later.

"i´m sorry to inform but I found the traitor this afternoon." she started.

"why are you sorry about that Sookie that´s good news!", Isabelle told her with an hopeful expression.

 _Oh boy. Crushing dreams in 3, 2, 1, …._

"it´s Hugo, Isabelle. He is the traitor.".

"No! Thats not possible. You yourself said he loves me.", of course she would react like this. It kind of hurt Sookie she would´nt believe her. The second Sookie´s eyes met Isabelle´s she realized Isabelle was coming fast over the shock. Too fast. Seems their relationship was´nt all honey and candy since a while.

"That´s fucking awesome. So Hugo managed to fuck us all not just Isabelle. If what Blondie says is true i´ll rip his head off right before i´ll storm that fucking church and kill every lil pathetic human that crosses my way." it was Stan who spoke. He pushed away from the wall he leaned on making his way to the couch.

"no you wont. i thought we already talked about that last night. i´m sure Godric wouldn't want you do that either. Maybe you should take that shitty cowboy hat off and let your brain get some air." .

"shut the hell up fucking Northman.".

Sookie felt Eric´s irritation rolling off of him. He was ready to bounce at Stan. Before he could do so Sookie´s voice echoed through the room.

"Is it in any way possible to stop this childish behavior. I would greatly appreciate it if could deal with all this right now. You two can fight this out afterwards or in even hundred years.". Sookie was getting angry and annoyed with their bull crap. Bill´s hand moved to her shoulder, signalizing her it wasn't the smartest idea to talk like this with them.

Isabelle was getting equally annoyed with them, "She Is right. We´re getting nowhere like this. Any suggestions Sookie?".

"What? What SHE suggests? Why should I lis..." Stan started but was cut off by Isabelle telling him to shut up and let her talk. She nodded at Sookie telling her talk. Eric leaned back waiting for her to talk and listen with what she would come up all the while smirking his damn sexy smirk at her.

 _You good looking bastard. Just you wait. One day... soon._

Sookie let her fantasies of a very naked viking go. She leaned forward in her seat, rested her arms on her knees. She often did that while thinking but now she did it to get rid of Bill´s hand on her shoulder.

"Hmm. While Hugo´s betrayal kind of changes everything it doesn't change the plan." she quickly shot Isabelle an apologetic look before continuing, " I´ll infiltrate the FOTS with him like we planed. If we change the plan now and call it off Hugo will know something is amiss and so will Steve. If Hugo finds out we know about him or suspect him we´re in deep shit."

"why? What do you mean?" Stan asked her sitting down next to Isabelle never taking his eyes off Sookie.

"just think about it. Up until now Newlin being part of Godrics disappearance was only a guess on our side. If we change the plan and punish Hugo don't you think they´ll make the connection and know we found out about his schemes? This would put the Newlins in the dark about our plans since his spy isn't contacting him. What would be the logic consequence to this?"

Eric immediately caught on what was trying to say, " they would move Godric to another location. Hide him away god knows where. Sookie is right. They wouldn't risk loosing their hostage." he began pacing the room.

"No way in hell we´ll let her walk straight in a trap. it´s obvious they want Sookie. The driver who tried to abduct her is evidence for that. She is staying here with me where she belongs. We only agreed to come here, find his location and the traitor. We did our part. It wasn't part of our agreement her leading and rescue mission.". Bill really had a talent to speak up when unasked for. Nobody here cares about his opinion. No, not even Sookie. She sent prayers to heavens for her being capable to let him only feel what she wanted him to in their bond. She learned quickly how to manipulate their bond to avoid him drowning Sookie in emotions sent from him.

She turned her head halfway to reply.

"first of all it was MY agreement with Eric. Not ours with Eric. So Bill darling the next time you speak up in this matter it better be some constructive input and if not you better don't speak up at all. I gave Eric my word to help him and you should now that I wont go back on my word no matter what. I am going. Live with it." she glared at him. Bill was pissed at how she talked at him and in front of Eric too. She was his. How dared a stupid human cunt from some little town talk to him like this. It wasn't the first time he wished he never took this fucked up mission. He cant wait to be rid off her.

Eric watched the scene unfold before him. Enjoying how Sookie put Compton in his place. It was such a turn on for him. He was sure now something is wrong between them and he´ll wait patiently for her turning away from Bill. Sookie is a goddess and should be by his side. Isabelle and Stan were watching from the couch like all this was some spain soap opera.

Compton tried to get Sookie to submit to him with help of the bond but she didn't budge. He guessed the bond was getting weaker. Bill needed to get his blood in her. The sooner the better.

"Sookie my dear. Can we talk for a second", she glanced at Eric sideways, "in private".

Bill was fuming. "hell no, you wo..." he couldn't even finished denying Eric's request. Sookie stood up abruptly and making her way to him.

"Sure. Lead the way.". The vikings smirk widened seeing Bill so pissed of by her.

"Sookeh, you´re going nowhere with him without me. You are mine. If I say you're staying then you are staying."

Sookie didn't react to his stupid threats. Unfazed by him she and Eric continued to walk away. Bill´s body was shaking with anger. He barely moved a leg to get her back to his side when Stan moved to block his way. "Mr. Compton. It would be really, really unwise for you to interrupt them. If you value your life and want to return home with all your limbs still attached to your body you either stay put and shut up or you leave this house this instance. You choose."

Stan was intimidating already when in a good mood but when he is angry he would even make Rambo crack his pants. For a split of a second Bill thought about attacking him but his vampire instincts screamed at him not to. Stan and Isabelle were both older than him. He decided to leave the house before he might mess up. This was all Sookies fault. How he wished he could bite her throat out. His mind went over all those things he could do to her for punishment once they are back in Bon Temps. The image in his mind of her bleeding and begging him to stop got him all excited. For time being he will have to settle with some random girl from the streets to drain. Preferable a blonde one.

 **With Sookie and Eric**

Eric led the telepath to one of the soundproofed rooms in his makers nest. He closed the door after Sookie entered. She sat down in one of the seats in the middle of the room. The furniture was a mix of antiques and modern ones. Eric took place facing her.

"Sookie I really appreciate your willingness but before you put yourself in harms way I would rather have you here where you are kept safe. Our contract keeps you safe from the vampires here but not from the humans in that fucked up church.". Only in the safety of the soundproofed room Eric let his motion sink in his voice and face.

 _He looks so freakin´ hot. Wonder what face he would make if I jumped in his lap right now. I want to lick his... OH MY GOD FOCUS SOOKIE FOCUS_

She cleared her throat shyly.

"Ever since the first day I met you, you were indifferent about everything. You told me a few times how bored you are. But the moment you heard about Godrics disappearance you act all edgy. That tells me that Godric means a great deal to you. There is no need for you telling me why that is, you´ll tell me eventually someday. I will help and we will get him back, got it?"

"thank you", his voice was so low but his face showed his thankfulness clearly. She wanted to hug him so bad.

"Tell me lover. what´s going on with Bill? You are acting different around him. I admit I find it amusing to no end but you need to be more careful. Compton is despite his acting a vampire and he could snap any time just like one.".

Sookie felt happy. Happy that he was worried. Like prior she had to push these feeling back.

"i know. I really do. When all this here is over and we are back home I will bring you in to the loop but for now I need you trust me. I have my reasons OK?"

and again Sookie managed to surprise Eric. He was curious what she meant. The naive aura that always surrounded her person disappeared making place for a serious one. She seemed like an entirely different person now.

"Miss Stackhouse what exactly are you?", his playful smirk was back in place. This woman before him stood up to him and challenged the hunter in him like no other did before. He wanted to know more about her. And it took a lot to get a thousand years old viking to become interested in a breather.

"I already told you Mister Northman. Just a telepathic barmaid at Merlotte´s in Bon Temps.".

She left her seat and made her way to the door.

"where are you going?".

"In just a few hours i´ll take the plan to action. I need to rest before that to be on top of my game.".

She gave him one last smile before opening the door. Eric sat there a moment longer to watch her leave so he could take the sway of her hips in.

Stan and Isabelle were still sitting in the living room talking in what sounded like italian. Both looked up when Sookie reentered the room followed by Eric. She swept her gaze quickly through the room and noticed Bill left. Like she cared. "got everything sorted out?", Stan asked mildly annoyed.

Sookie answered with an equal annoyed sounding voice, "Sure!".

She ignored the daggers he shot with his eyes and kept moving to the exit.

"you´re going?", Isabelle´s voice rang out behind her. The vampire italian origin thought they would talk more about tomorrows events. Sookie didn't stop when answering.

"Yeah. i´m still human and need my sleep. I´ll be going to the FOTS in the early afternoon. Once I know where they keep Godric I will wait for an opportunity to free him. we´ll be out as it´s dark enough for him to move outside. I can do this. You just wait and watch me work. Night."

she reached the door and opened it to leave.

Isabelle´s whispering made her halt. "take care Sookie!".

She didn't turn just whispered back " I will. Thank you.". And she was gone.

The three vampires left wondered how she could hear Isabelle with her human senses but shrugged it of as an affect of the vampire blood in her.

 **In the FOTS with Jason**

Jason was resting in his bed in one of the sleeping halls of the FOTS. He joined the fellowship of the sun to find back to god. All he wanted was to live the life his gran wanted him. In the past few weeks he made some really stupid decisions. He knew that. The latest was when he hit his sister in the face out of anger and grief about his grans death. He felt so ashamed how he acted that day. The hurt expression of his sister haunted him day and night.

He hoped he could better himself here with the help of this church and god. How wrong he was. The people in this church are insane. He was told the training they were absolving here was to strengthen the body. A strong soul needs a strong body. But in truth they were preparing for a war. A holy war against vampires.

Today after dinner he got called to Steve. They met up and were talking about the progress Jason made. He felt special. He felt good when praised like this. He wasn't smart like his sister and he knew that. He knew that Sookie loves him just like he is and always would. His strong point is his fit body. That was something he was good at. Even better then the others. At some point Gabe joined them for a drink. Gabe is one of Steve´s direct followers. He is always watching the training sessions.

Jason got a weird feeling when Steve started to talk about vampires. He said stuff like how they didn't belong here and that they all were evil. With every word Steve spoke he sounded more and more like a maniac. Then he started talking how Jason was ready now to be a part of their bigger plans. _"_ _what the fuck is this newlin maniac talkin about? What big plan? I have the feeling I so not gonna like this"_

Newlin led Jason down to the church basement. Half hidden behind boxes was a room he never entered before. It was secured with a big fat lock. Steve unlocked the door and sent Jason in. this room was full of weapons. Weapons of all kinds. _"_ _what is going on here? This aint a church this is a friggin military basis. They are nuts. Both completely nuts."_

Jason couldn't form any words. Gabe and Steve have gone insane. They were watching all the weapons in the room with excitement like it was the hottest porn ever on big screen. _I they start to undress and rub themselves on the stakes im outta here"_

How could he miss all the signs. Finally he found a place where he felt needed and turns out everyone here is either nuts or got brainwashed by Steve.

But the worst part of all was that they even took a vampire hostage. And an really old one too. He knew from Bill and Sookie that the older the vampire the stronger he is. Steve Newlin captured a two thousand years old one. They are all so screwed.

The Newlins plan to sacrifice the vampire. It will take place at the lock in. all members of the FOTS will lock themselves in the church tomorrow night and when the sun will rise the vampire will burn.

According to Steve a 2000 years old vampire burning in the church is the perfect symbol for what one could achieve when their believe in god is strong.

" _hey, dear god, it´s me Jason Stackhouse. I know ya haven't heard of me in a while. Or ever. But please only this one time help me out here. If I let Steve burn that vamp without doing a thing to prevent it i´ll loose Sookie forever. So please."_

Jason hoped his prayers will reach heaven. Instead of heaven they reached one telepathic barmaid.

 **Sookie and Hugo- Mission FotS**

Bill wasn't in the room their sheared at hotel Camilla when Sookie returned last night and she was glad about it. She didn't need him talking about crap like she is his and so on.

" _after things are done here I will find out whom Bill works for and end this charade. He and his employer will pay dearly for what they did to her and her gran. And they will pay with blood."_

Sookie started her preparations for this afternoon. After showering and brushing her teeth she tried to decide what to wear. What does one wear on undercover missions? She would love to dress all in black like some super agent and roll from cover to cover like James Bond. She laughed out at her own musings. Instantly guilt took her over for having this much fun. Lives were at stake here. She settled for an yellow sundress ending at her knees. Once fully dressed and ready she went down in the lobby to meet Hugo when their meeting time came. He was already waiting for her there dressed in jeans and a creme colored shirt. Brown Sunday shoes on his feet.

On their drive to their destination they went over the plan. Hugo told her she should let him do the talking. _"fine by me. Makes it easier to hear in on you all." ._

Sookie kept listening to his all the time. He had hurt Isabelle with his betrayal and she found it unforgivable. The car came to stop.

"You ready Sookie? Ah I mean Anna, you ready?", Hugo gave Sookie a fake name and told her to try and remember it. She was rather concerned he would forget it than her.

"Ready to roll"

Steve and Sarah newlin were waiting for them in the yard. Both faces parading an huge smile. Fake but they found themselves convincing. On the outside the pair looked so normal. Charming even but Sookie knew better. A man who was introduced to Sookie as Gabe stood a few steps behind the Newlins. Steve had told Sookie that Gabe is his personal assist. Once read on Gabe´s mind was enough for her to hate him. Gabe is sadistic. He raped countless women and enjoys it when he can see the pain and fear in their eye.

After a bit of small talk and Hugo telling their story they made up the tour at the FotS began. Sookie was listening at all four all the way. The only thing that surprised her so far was that Steve heard rumors about her ability to read minds but he held it just for that. Rumors. He was convinced that otherwise she wouldn´t be here. Sarah Newlins mouth was running all the time. She kept talking about all the beautiful things here and about low energy houses and what not. She was so engrossed with her telling she forgot she was talking to the enemy. Women like her created the basis for blonde jokes.

Sookie was pleased how they underestimated her. Only a selected few knew that her powers grew over time. The possibilities to use her telepathy is great and she still discovered new ways to use them every once in a while. And she had her telekinesis. It would be ideal if that stayed a secret but if necessary she will use them for self-defense.

" _this stupid fang banger whore. Smiling that disgusting smile of her. i wonder how she´ll react when she finds out what i have in store for her. And her brother"_


	2. Chapter 2

Sookie almost tripped over her own feet at Steve´s thoughts. Her brother? Jason is here? Why? How? She focused her mind on Steve.

" _Oh I can´t wait for the sun to rise tomorrow. It will be a splendid first lock in for our community. The vampire will burn for his sins and so will this whore of Satans. i´ll force Jason watch his sister die. But he will follow her soon. Sad to see such an promising young man like him go."_

Her brother was in danger. 2 hours till sunset left. Steve was lost in his thoughts and Sarah and Gabe were talking to Hugo. Her opportunity to dig in their minds and see what they knew about Jason. She was able to extract everything from their brain about Jason. Usually she prefered to touch the one she was reading to get clear images but that wasn´t an option now. She was relieved to see that Jason was innocent. He was left in the dark about their plans with him until last night. Sookie knew when she gets the chance to talk to him she will get him to help her. He knew the layout of the compound and knows who is who.

Steve turned around to face her. Sookie knew the time for her capture has come.

"Anna. There is something wonderful in the basement i´m dying to show you.".

"oh my. How could I refuse when you put it that way. Please go on and I will follow.", Sookie smiled at him knowingly step in the trap. Sarah Newlin had some lingering doubts and felt uncomfterble to kill a human but her husband told her they need to clean the world of those who yearned for the undead.

 **FotS Basement- Godric**

Godric was sitting in his cell in the basement of the FotS. He came to them willingly. No one forced him. He thought this was gods way telling him to pay for his sins. He truly hoped his death would open the eyes of vampires all around. They needed to change. Change for the better. In his two thousand years walking the earth at night he had killed many. The time to face his crimes has come. He knew what the Newlins planned for him and he found his peace with that.

He heard the door to the basement open. Humans were coming down. 4 of them. Newlin and Gabe were dragging a woman down. She wasn´t struggling or screaming. The fourth man was silent all the while. Another cage was opened and the the woman and the unknown man got pushed inside. Steve and Gabe left again leaving their captivities in the cage. Godric decided to do back to downtime. The sun was still up for two hours. Before he could succumb to downtime he heard the man in the cage speak. Godric knew that voice. It was Hugo. What was he doing down here?

The ancient vampire focused his hearing on the conversation not far from him unknown to two humans.

Hugo, Sookie and Godric

Sookie knew of course what Steve was planning when suggesting to go down nut she played her part. She pretended to be shocked and scared but didnt really struggle when she was dragged down the stairs. Now she was sitting here in a cage with Hugo aka Judas.

"looks like they found about us.", Hugo began. Sookie rolled her eyes at him before answering.

"You know what Hugo? You can stop the pretending and acting now. I know you are the traitor.".

"You knew? But why..", he was clearly shocked. Why was she here when she knew?

" _what does that mean Hugo is a traitor? Who is the woman he was talking to?",_ Godric felt confused. He couldnt understand what was going on. The woman spoke again.

"Ever heard of the saying be close to your allies but closer to your enemies? I knew since our meeting yesterday afternoon.".

" Does that mean the rumors about you are.. are true?"

"Mhm. They are. Let me ask you one thing. Why did you betray her? I know you love Isabelle. Oh and I will know if you lie so just say the truth.".

" _this woman knew Isabelle? What is going on here?",_ Godric tried to understand what they were talking about.

"I do love her. Really. So much I am willing to spend eternity with her. But she refused my request. She wont turn me. We fought a dozen times because of this. I even begged her. I fell on my knees and begged. When I ask her why she wont answer me. But I realized why. She doesnt want us to be equal. She likes being the superior one. Thats why. The reason I did what I did. you´ll see it yourself soon enough. You and that vampire of yours. Today you may be happy with him but what about tomorrow?". Hugo was more talking to himself then to Sookie. Godric was still listening to them. He knew there were vampires loving and enjoying the power they had over humans but not Isabelle. She cared for Hugo a great deal. Godric waited for the woman to answer and when she did he was stunned by her words.

"Have you gone crazy? You have gone crazy, right? Did it ever cross your mind that Isabelle had a reason for her behavior. That she did it for you? Let me tell you something. Not every vampire wanted to be turned. Most of them didnt have a choice. The world vampires live in is so different from ours. Its dangerous and all about survival. Let me inform you of the fact that you my friend would make an shitty vampire!".

"Sookie...i.. don´t." hugo´s voice was shaking. His eyes teared up.

"please Hugo spare me with your stuttering and whining. Thats what I meant when I said you would make an shitty vampire.

Godric was getting more and more interested in their talk. He now knew the woman is called Sookie.

"I dont understand it. When you were so frustrated and dissatisfied with the relationship why not simply walk away. Break up and get over it.".

"No you really dont get it. This relationship ruined me. I spent my nights awake to be with her, I couldnt function during the day because of the lack of sleep. I lost my job. I lost my friends and family."

"If you lost your friends and family just because of this you never had them in the first place. And now you lost everyone. You are all alone. You think Steve would give you a second thought. HA! With your betrayal on Isabelle and Godric you lost really everything this time. i hope it was worth it. And now shut up I need to concentrate.". Hugo was still whimpering and muttering some crap but Sookie didnt care.

Whoever this woman with Hugo was she was standing up for him without ever meeting him. With humans like her out there maybe there is still hope. He started to wonder how she knew him. Who send her? Did somebody send her? He thought he made up his mind to truly die but listening to this woman talking he wished for more time. Time to talk to her.

Sookie and Jason

Sookie sat down on the floor rather unceramonously. She pulled back in her mind concentrating on her brother. When her gran was still alive they trained her telepathy. If Sookie could get in people minds she might be able to push her thoughts to another. This worked best with somebody she knew and the person shouldnt be all to far away.

She found him.

" _Jason! Jase it´s me Sookie. Dont freak out!"_

" _Holy shit Sooks, ya tryin to scare tha livin shit outta me? I hate it when you do that wihout warning."_

" _I know Jase but this is a emergency! I´m here at the FotS. I know you are also here. I will explain later in detail. Steve plans to kill us both. Me for being involved with vampires and you for being my brother. I´m sorry Jason."_

" _I knew they are nuts. But Sookie believe me. I had no idea. Until yesterday I had no idea."_

" _I know. i´m not angry. It´s okay. You need to do what I tell you. Hide. Hide where they won´t find you. Come out only when I tell you so. I can´t do what I came here for otherwise."_

" _You know I hate it to stay put but i´ll trust you on this one. Just don´f forget about me. I love you, Sookie."_

" _Love you too Jase."_

The door which led down to the cages opened again. Steve and Gabe were descending down.

Newlin dragged a chair with more noise that necessary over to the cage and sat down in front of Sookie. Hugo stood up and was let out by Gabe.

"Are you enjoying your stay Miss Stackhouse?".

"Oh yes, thank you. This cage is lovely.".

Steve hated it how she wasnt afraid of him. She should beg him. Plea with him she was innocent of whatever crime they were thinking she committed. Instead she mocked him, she just stood up stemming her hands on her hips.

His voice was laced with anger he felt when he spoke again.

"I´m glad you didnt lose your sense for humor yet. But that will change. I really thought the rumors about you were just made up or some sort of joke. You can imagine how surprised I am they are true. And even more surprised that you came here. Well, it all doesnt really really matter anymore. You´ll die soon. But dont worry you wont be lonely. Your brother will follow you.".

"You know what Mister Newlin? Why not save your breath for your other preachings? You know for those who care way you have to say.".

"You truly are a whore of satan. No respect in the presence of a man of god. Mark my words, you will pay for it.". His voice was getting louder and louder until he shot up from his seat. Hugo followed him leaving Gabe alone with her.

He stepped in the cage an arm length away from her. Suddenly his arm shot out hitting her with so much force she fell back and hit her head hard. Black spots and stars were dancing a dizzying tango in her field of vision. His body was howering over her body positioned between her legs. One of his hands clamped around her throat, the other one ripping the holder of her dress apart. She fought back to full awareness right in time.

"Whats up with you idiotic women? Sucking on dead dicks but fighting when a hot one is offered you? Let me remind you how it feels to get fucked by an living man.".

Sookies guts clenched by the thought getting raped by this disgusting son of a bitch. She was about to throw him off with her powers when his weight suddenly got lifted of her. Gabe was being held up by the back of his neck by a young looking vampire in some white linen clothing. Sookie sat there in wonder. Gabe tried to reason with the vampire. The next sound was proof of Gabe´s neck being snapped. His dead body hit the floor merciless.

Godric heard what was going on not far from and couldnt stay still. Even when he used to be a monster in the past he never laid hand on a woman in this manner. It filled with him rage. The sound of the womans pained whimper under Gabe echoed through his mind. He broke out of his cage. With vampire speed he was instantly by the womans side pulling Gabe off her. He squeezed Gabes neck till he felt the bones in it break.

With him gone Godric finally got a sight of the woman named Sookie. She was even now in her state absolutely beautiful. Her long blonde hair sticky and red from the blood that came out of the wound where she hit her hit. Her eyes showed amazement and interest where fear should be.

"Godric!", Sookie breathed out. He was ridiculously beautiful for a man. Short dark brown hair and eyes so green you could get lost in them. Tattoos were peering out under his shirt. His paleness fitted him perfectly.

Godric cocked his head at her. He sat down in front of her. "I´m sorry have we ever met?".

"Oh no we havent!", but she sure did hope they would in future. "My name is Sookie Stackhouse. I´m here to get you out of here. When the sun sets we will leave. Eric will be out of his mind having ou back"

"You know my child?". Of course Eric sent her. He should have known.

"Hold on a sec! Your child as in you being his maker? That high-handed bastard of vampire. I´ll definitly slap him again for that!".

"you didn´t know? He should have told you.".

"You damn right he should have!". Godric found it amusing to talk with her. He is sheriff of this area and older than everybody else in his area which meant nearly no one spoke to him freely like this. Especially not humans. If it were any other how would tell him to watch his words but he found he didn´t mind it coming from her.

"you said again? Did you slap him in the past?". She didnt smell of him. Godric could tell she has the blood of another vampire in her but it was faint. She slapped his child it seems when she wasnt his. She was either very brave or very stupid.

"yeah, he pulled some crap in the past and I slapped him for it. But let me tell you he deserved it! Your child can be really stupid at times!".

Godric chuckled at her words. Eric really could be strenuous at times.

"But despite that you agreed to his request to come here and get me out? You dont know me. Why is that?" depending on her answer he will either stay here and meet the sun or he will leave with her. Maybe she is the answer to vampires and humans living peaceful side by side.

"It doesnt really matter if I know you or not. I know Eric and that alone is reason enough for me. If you heard from a friend of yours that somebody important to him is in great danger and he asks you for her help would you deny him?".

"I´m not really sure Miss Stackhouse. Vampires are different in that matter.".

"thats not true. And please just Sookie Is fine. We arent that different as you think. It doesnt matter to me either way. Human or vampire. If I can help save a life I´ll try my best.", she shrugged her shoulders at that.

"Would you tell me how they managed to capture you?". She looked over Godric taking his looks in. his void was huge, really huge. The double size of Eric´s. He must be double so old then.

"They didn´t.", Godric´s reply confused her.

"Huh?- Are you trying to confuse me?". What did he mean with they didnt?

"i meant with that that I offered myself. In my 2000 years I have done many terrible things. I wanted to pay for my sins.". Godrics let his head slightly hang at that. He was sure she wouldn´t want to talk to him any more. She must know he is a killer.

"Woow well that is... how should I say it? Stupid? Or rather insane? Thats no way to face your sins.". His head snapped back up staring in her eyes. Again instead of the emotions that should be there were other at place.

"What do you mean? it´s the only way!", he truly believed in that.

"Look. Suicide is a sin itself. You won´t find salvation this way. What you are doing is taking the easy way out. You are being a coward here. If you want to atone for your sins you should face the things you have done. Accept the past and move on. Carry the scars from the past with proud as they remind you of your wrong doings. Let it go. Learn from the past 2000 years and live the next 2000 in awareness. You know how the saying goes: god is all forgiving.".

He let this all sink in. could it be that he was running. Maybe he really was. He could feel something shift in him. A feeling like he could breathe again. Funny considering he didnt need oxygen anymore. Half an hour with Sookie and she changed him. Were before was darkness in him and pain he now felt something warm. He would live. He wanted to spend time with Sookie. What was she? How did she change his life in merely 30 minutes. She smelled devine. Delicious even. He wondered if she was entirely human or something more.

"You are very wise for your age Sookie." he smiled gently at her.

"I have seen so much darkness and evil in my life. When gabe touched me I saw in his mind all the women he have hurt before. In everyone there is darkness. I have to think this way or I fear I will lose my sanity.". From early childhood she was bombarded with the unfiltered thoughts of the humans around her.

"You saw it in his mind? Does that possibly mean...", was she a telepath? Could that really be the case? He never met one before or heard of anyone who had. She was getting more and more interesting with every minute.

"yep, I´m a telepath and no I cant hear vampires. I think it´s a curse but you will surely tell me otherwise.". She answered him. Only 20 minutes left till sunset.

"I can guess I was difficult. Say Sookie. I can smell a vampires blood in you. Are you his lover?", he could smell she was still a virgin and that seemed odd. She had vampire blood in her and blood exchange usually goes hand in hand with sex.

"The blood in me belongs to a vampire living near me. My neighbor so to say. I did swallow some of his blood but I had no other choice at that time. It was a life or death situation. We are in a relationship but my feelings for him are being far from being romantic.".

"Does that mean I still have a chance?", he smirked at her that had a great similarity with that of one particular Viking.

"Hahaha... you and ...haha the viking..are truly maker and child..hahaha.", she started laughing as hard as the wound in her face would allow her. Godric gave her a bright smile on his own. Of course his child would try his luck with her, he would doubt his mind if he didnt.

He stood up and held his hand out to her. At her puzzled expression he said "The sun set 4 minutes ago. Eric started moving in our direction. Come, he will be here in no time. I dont want him to create a blood bath up there.".

The minutes flew by like seconds with Godric. She enjoyed talking to him. When she placed her hand in his she felt a pang of electricity run through her. By Godrics expression he felt it too. They would have to wait to find out what that was because they heard the heavy entrance to the church being pushed open. Eric arrived and with him Isabelle and Stan and some other vampires from Godrics area.


	3. Chapter 3

Sookie was leaded upstairs by Godric. On their way Sookie called to her brother in her mind telling to come to the church. When the door opened the voices in the church pushed again Sookies ears. There was Steven shouting, women screaming and vampires growling and hissing. Thank god no blood was shed yet. The vampires immediately sensed their Sheriff´s presence. Eric was to first to blur up to them. Next was Isabelle after her Stan. The hall went silent. Eric expressed how glad he was Godric was alright. He noticed of course his maker holding hands with Sookie and quirked his eyebrow at the sight. Sookie´s hair were dyed red with her blood. Her face showed the beginning of a bruise. And the strap of her dress was torn apart. What the hell happened to her.

She felt his eyes on her and caught his gaze.

"Hello Eric! Look!" she held their joined hands up "i found your MAKER!".

Eric guessed she would be mad at him once she found out about that. He just sighed at her.

"Did you just really sigh at me?" . This son of a gun.

"What do you want to hear? An apology?". He almost snorted.

"yes!", of course she wanted to hear one. He should know that much.

"No way.", as if he would apologize. And before all the vampires present.

"Jerk!". Sookie went through hell here for him and his maker and he couldnt give her a little apology.

Steve Newlin was losing his nerves here. The church was full of vampires and Godric out of his cage with the female Stackhouse. Her brother was no where to be found. Everything seemed to go wrong here and they were standing around and chatting like this was some kind of friendly get together. He raised his voice at them.

"Godric get back to your cage this instant. Take the girl with you. And you better send your little friends here away.".

"I´m afraid that I can do what you asked of me.".

Steve´s expression was one of pure rage. Sookie was sure if he wasnt born insane he would have lost it now. Her brother came through the door and made his way to her. Eric wondered why he was but seeing how Sookie wasnt told him not to comment on it. Jason pulled her in a hug which caused Sookie to let go of Godrics hand. She missed his touch the instant she let go and so did he.

And that made Sarah starting to panic.

"Jason! What are you doing? Step away from her, now!".

"Hell no! You wont hurt my sister! I am right where I belong!".

Sarah looked really hurt. She didnt know about her husbands plans to kill him.

"how dare you disgusting creatures defile this sacred halls with your presence? It is gods will that you disappear from this world. If he wanted you here you would walk with us on the sun. I am doing what my lord in heaven wants.".

Sookie was the one answering.

"How dare you assume to know what god wants. If they truly werent meant to be they wouldnt be here. But they are. Since hundreds of yours living under us. You let your fear of the unknown corrupt you. Or are just looking for something to blame for your father death?". The rage in Sookie burned hot. She never taught it was possible for Steve to look any madder. But he did.

"vampires killed my father. I know that!". Nobody was allowed to talk like this about his father.

"your father alone is guilty of his death. He was drunk while driving. It is well known that drinking and driving dont go well together." normally Sookie would never talk like this about somebodies father but Steve made her so mad.

Steve was shaking with anger. His fists tightly clenched at his side. His emotions took his ability to speak. His wife spoke for him.

"How could a child of Satan understand our holy mission. God chose us to act his plan out. We who follow his rules and bath in the sun are protected by him! We will be victorious and wipe the vampires out!". Her little speech moved the believers in the church. They cheered for Sarah. Their blind trust was taken advantage of by the Newlins.

Sookie felt like she would burst. Jason saw his sister slightly shake. He knew what that meant.

He was standing between between Godric and Eric where Sookie left him. He knew better then to try to calm her once she hit this state. "oh booooy." he whispered and the two vampires at his side looked at him for an explanation. Jason silently as not to draw Sookies attention to him said. "Sookie is really pissed now. she´ll snap!". As if called for Sookie drew a deep breath and her voice rang through the hall.

"hooh. Holy? Gods rules? THAT´S REALLY RICH COMING FROM YOU. YOU DIDNT REALLY CARE FOR HIS RULES YESTERDAY WHEN YOU GOT FUCKED SENSELESS BY MY BROTHER IN THIS HOLY HALLS HUH?" Sookie felt so good yelling at Sarah.

Eric turned to look at Jason. He didnt really liked Sookies brother but he sure liked his carefree action this time. Godric even let out a little laugh at that. The Newlins were screaming at each other and the followers began doubting them. Nobody cared about the vampires anymore.

They could leave the church in peace. With Sookies outburst she may have destroyed the FotS. Once doubt is infected it will spread and grow.

Finally back in Godrics nest the tension left their bodies. Godric was met with vampires from his area greeting and welcoming back. He patiently thanked them and made small talk. Eric was by his side all the time afraid if he takes his eyes of him he would disappear again. And Godrics eyes were constantly searching for sookie. She was talking and smiling. She made her way over to him when his eyes landed on her again.

"hello little one. Everything alright?".

"Yes thank you Godric. But I think its time for me to head to bed. i´m exhausted. You know long day behind me. Rescuing ancient vampires, yelling at priests and such.".

"ah yes. Must have been rough.", Godric joked back. "i have prepared rooms for you and your brother here. Please stay here for the night."

"thank you very much. i´ll tell my brother! Good night, Godric. Good night to you too Eric.".

Both wished her good night and a human led her the way. It was barely past 11p.m. But she was really tired.

An night gown was laid out for her on the bed. She told her brother with her telepathy about the rooms. It wasnt midnight when she was sound asleep.

Right after falling asleep Sookie had a nightmare. She trashed in her sleep and whimpered. After only an hour sleep she awoke. She shot up in bed and yelled. "ERIC!"

Eric was in the living room with Godric talking to Isabelle. His maker seemed like he was months ago. Before his depressions began and he closed the bond. Now it was slightly open again. Not fully but enough to feel his feelings weakly. Suddenly he heard Sookie yell his name. He was at the side of her bed in an instant. With him Godric. Sookie had panic written all over her face. Her breathing was frantic and her heart beating like crazy. Eric sat down on her bed taking her hands in his. If Sookie wasnt in such a panicked state she would have noticed the same electricity run through her like she had felt with Godric. Eric felt it. He had no idea what it was but if felt pleasant.

"Sssh lover i´m here. It was a nightmare. You are safe.". He tried to calm her down. Eric knew from Godric what Gabe tried to do to her and he thought she was re experiencing it in her dream.

"No, no Eric we are not safe. A bomb. it´s a bomb!". Sookie tried to explain but she wasnt fully functioning yet.

Godric set down on the bed on the other side. He laid his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to him. Tears were running down her face. Whatever she had dream of shake her up. It hurt him seeing her cry.

"Sookie calm down. It´s alright. Eric and me are here. Tell me whats the matter." Sookie grabbed his shirt. She took a few calming breaths trying to regulate her breathing.

"i saw it. I saw you die. You both. Please believe me. He is coming. A man. He has a bomb. He is already nearing the house. Please do something. I dont want to you or Eric die!" she was begging them.

Godric called Isabelle and Stan. He told them to go out and see if they can find somebody outside. He warned them about the chance of a bomb being involved.

Eric and Godric both believed Sookie just had a nightmare but she wont calm down unless they did something. Seconds were passing by. They were waiting for Stand or Isabelle to return telling them everything was clear.

Isabelle returned 7 minutes after her departure. Maker and child waited for her reply.

"you were right Godric. There was a man outside. He had enough explosives on his body to blow us up. We glamoured him and found out he was sent here by the Newlins. We took care of the bomb. The supposed to be bomber is in the cellar locked up. I´ll go and send the guests home.".

Eric and Godric were speechless. Sookie was right. I she didnt warn them many would have died tonight. Did Sookie have an vision or did she read his mind in her sleep. But she said she saw it happen. That she saw them die. That means she had glanced in the future. The vampires present tonight truly owned her a great deal.

To avoid an other attack they moved to hotel Camilla. It would be harder to attack them there. Godric and Eric led Sookie to her room there but she refused to leave them. Godric had carried her since she was exhausted and Sookie put her arms around his neck and held on for dear life. She told him she would strangle him if they dared to leave her alone.

She was layed in Eric´s bed tugged in between the ancient vampires. They stayed with her until she fell in a deep sleep. It was only 4a.m. Still a little over 2 hours till the sun would force them to die.

"she is amazing my child. A woman with the soul of a warrior.".

"she is amazing. I noticed you watching her all night. Can it be master that you want her?".

"i do my child. And I know you do too."

"i admit I have an interest in her but for you I would step down."

"there is no need for that. You felt that when you took her hand earlier right? I think she is our mate. Made for us. When she awoke from her vision it was your name she yelled for."

"i felt it. I dont know what that means but I trust you. She was clinging to you. Sookie wouldnt to that to anyone. The only thing standing in our way is Compton.".

Sookie stirred slightly in her sleep but stayed peaceful.

"this Compton is the one she is seeing. She told me a bit about him in the basement. I dont think he will be a problem.".

"if he turns out to be one we will take care of it. Billy boy has no chance.".

"mhmhm...billy boy... he.. is a traitor.", Sookie murmured in her sleep.

"what does she mean my child?" Godric wanted to know what that meant. Sookie wouldnt accuse somebody like that.

"not much. But I will gather information on him.". Eric reached for his phone and texted Pam he needed info about Bill Compton.

They talked till the sun pulled them in their death.

Sookie awoke hours later sandwiched between the vampires. Their hands over her body were holding her hostage. This was their own version of a deadlock. Sookies body screamed at her to relieve her bladder. The weight of the arms on her seemed unbelievably heavy. Like gravitation was pulling them with more force than her. She started her mission impossible to get out under them. Wiggling her way out. She dove under the cover to slide out at the end of the bed.

Godric and Eric snapped to consciousness when she started to move. With their eyes kept closed the vampires waited to see how she would get out of bed. She tried to move their arms effortlessly. Then she dove under the blanket. How Eric wished she did it for another more erotic reason then to get out. He heard her huff under the blanket in annoyance.

"uughh. An prison break out would be easier than to get out of bed these two here. Damn their nice bodies!", her voice came out muffled. Godric almost laughed out.

Eric smirked at his maker. He felt his mirth in the bond and let himself infect with it. Sookie managed to slide down halfway. Eric smiled before he acted. He turned his body slightly and lay his left leg on Sookies body. She stilled for a moment.

"are you serious? You decide to that now?" her irritated voice made Godric want to clap his hand above his mouth to avoid laughing out. He wanted to see what she would do now.

Sookie stilled for a moment. Godric peered down with one eye at the lump hidden by the blanket.

Sookie realized something when she stilled. Vampires dont move when dead for the day.

"very funny Northmann. Take this!",

Erics eyes snapped. He lifted the blanket to look down at Sookie. His fangs clicked down.

"Lover, did you just bite my calf?". Godric started to really laugh out this time.

"mhm, now move or i´ll bite there a walnut sized bit out.".

"Sookie my lover maybe you would might rather use your mouth and teeth somewhere more upwards." eric purred out to her looking under the blankets.

Sookie lifted her left arm and laid on his crotch. Anticipation filled the viking. Sookie but shattered his hopes.

"Eric my lover. And you might really really want to move your leg or i´ll startd squeezing whatever I hold in my hand so hard it will fall off." her dead serious voice made him nervous. He lifted his leg from her waiting for her to move her hand away. Godric watched them filled with amusement and mirth.

When she felt his leg shift and slide down from her she loosened her grip on his manhood. Despite her treat it was semi erect. Before she let go of him completely she gave him one light stroke.

"Good boy!". Eric hissed out. Sookie never reacted how others thought her to.

She slid down from the bed finally free and strolled to the bathroom.

Godric rolled on his side facing Eric. "my child" his face showed him an smile from amusement, trying hard not to laugh in his progeny´s face " she got you by your balls!". His body shaking with the withheld laughter.

"oh shut up." Eric stood up started to get dressed. He was listening to the shower running. He called the reception to bring up new clothes for Sookie. He asked for a simple white dress and ballerinas. A set of white underwear fitting her size. When Sookie finished her shower and brushed her teeth. Eric knocked on the door and gave her the delivered clothing. She was thankful. Her suitcase was in her room she shared with Bill. She didnt want to meet him without Eric or Godric. She knew he would react badly to her spending the night with them. On the other hand who knew if he even was in their room. He didnt show up in the church or at Godric´s at all last night. He could be god knows where.

When she came out of the bathroom she saw them dressed and in the living area. Eric on his phone talking with probably Pamela. Godric was on the hotel phone with a menu card in his hand.

He was ordering food. When he looked her way she mouthed the words thank you at him. He nodded back.

Godric finished his call at first. Sookie came over to him. He didnt see the kiss coming at all and was pleased greatly by her action. Eric watched from the corner of his eye. She turned and caught his gaze. Strolled over to him and gave him too a kiss. The kiss was innocent and meant as a good morning. When she pulled back Eric quickly snacked his arm around her waist bringing her lips back to his. Forgotten was the phone call with Pam. And everything else. The kiss was passionate. A second set of lips kissed her neck down to her shoulders. Sookie so good between them. They shared kisses till the knock on the door signaled the arrival of her food and the donor blood for the vampires.

While Sookie ate through the mountain of food there was a knock again on the door. Eric opened the door revealing Isabelle and Stan standing there. she looked up from her food and nodded her acknowledge and acceptance at their arrival. Even if she would have listened what they were talking she still wouldnt understand a word since they were conversing in an to her unknown language. She registered Godric signing some papers which seemed to please the viking greatly.

Sookie finished her food some minutes later. The vampires were sitting on the two couches. Then again knocking on the door. Or rather banging. Godric called the visitor to enter. It was Bill and he looked pissed. He awoke to find the bed missing Sookie. The almost vanished bond between them led him to Eric´s room. There she sat with them like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Sookeh. What are you doing her. You some here this instant.", his voice was stern and his brows furrowed in anger. Sookie wanted to beat him to true death for talking like this to her. She wasnt his dog.

She stood up and started to move. The viking wanted to move to stop her when he see her starting to move. Godric told him not to in their bond. His maker wanted to see what she would do since he saw signs of anger on her face. Eric had told him about their meeting the night before she left to infiltrate the FotS and how Eric found it amusing how she treated Bill. He wanted to see how she would react to Bill.

Bill felt something like relief when she stood up and moved. Maybe she found her till now lost mind again. He was proofed wrong.

Instead going to Bill Sookie strolled to Eric and sat down on his lap. The viking snaked instantly his arms around her and shifted her slightly to position her ass above his cock. Bill´s eyes almost popped out at the sight. Godric smirked now in understanding at Eric. It was really amusing seeing her drive Compton to the edge.

"Sookeh what are you doing? Come here right now!" she didnt flinch or move at all, just looked at him rather bored. "Northman what have you done to her?" it must be Erics fault, his doing she acted like this. Eric just shrugged.

"That´s what I would like to ask you Beehl. What are YOU doing? Banging on the door like mad. Barging in here like you own the place. And at good least not even greeting when coming in here. You better go and organize an search troop to find your lost manners. If you act this way you will get yourself killed sooner or later!". Bill couldnt believe his ears. She mocked him, made fun of him and was that a treat?

Bill decided rather to swallow his anger and try an different approach.

"Sookie my love. Listen to me. These vampires here are dangerous. You need to come with me. I´m worried for your well being.".

"You are kidding me here right? In danger? Here? Am I in so much more danger than yesterday night when I was assaulted? See the bruises on my face? You didnt care then so dont act up like this now. I know you felt it last night so dont bother to lie.". Sookie was sure he was somewhere in the city fooling around with women.

"You wont even give me the chance to explain?", he desperately tried to get her back his side. In the back of his mind he doubted this would go his way.

"Because I dont give a fuck about your explanation. Stop acting as someone you arent.".

Eric began filming the whole thing with his phone. He would give it as a present to Pam for leaving her behind and deal with the bar and his duties. She found some rather interesting facts about Compton. He wasnt the only one enjoying this. His maker and the Dallas vampires were too.

"So what now Sookeh? I made an mistake and you trow our love away? For what? To whore yourself out with Eric and that stupid maker of his. You have come a long way in one night!".

The vampires around snarled at his insult. But Sookie jumped out of Erics lap fast as lightning and was in Bill´s face a second later. Anger rolled off of her in big waves.

"My name is Sookie! SOOKIE you imbecile and not Sookeh. There never was any love between us to begin with so there is nothing to throw away. I know you work for someone. Do me a favour and stop pretending. We are over. I am no longer yours. I retract your invitation to my home for eternity. If come near me again or my family I will stake that stupid sorry ass of your you monolithic asshole!".

Godric moved and held Sookie back. To avoid her killing Bill right here and for him not to be able to attack her. Her telling him off was a huge turn on. Stan roared with laughter on the couch. Bill´s fang were clicked down his lip pulled up in a snarl at Sookie.

"Listen here human. You are mine. I dont know which lies they fed you here but ...".

Bill really wished to drive Sookie insane with his behavior.

"No, you listen here vampire. I know everything you did. The whole mess with the Rattrays. You glamouring them to attack you and afterwards your glamouring them to attack me. And what you did to my gran. You did that. Her blood is on your hands. And for that I will paint I will kill you and paint your house with your blood so every time I come by it I will be reminded that I could avange grans death!".

Erics cock twitched from arousal. Sookie was fierce, he knew that but who knew she could act like this. She truly had the soul of a warrior. She would never bow down when she thought to be in the right. Godric too was aroused by her. He did wish for more peace but he was a vampire after all and such a power and will display would turn any vampire on.

Bill spoke through clenched teeth that she was wrong. That he loved her. Eric stopped his recording to speak to Bill.

"You want hear something funny Billy boy? My child told me some interesting things earlier. Could it be you are after Sookie on the queens order?".

Compton knew he was in deep shit. He seemed to get paler before their eyes. That was proof enough for Sookie. Bill was thrown out through the entrance out in the hall where he crashed in the wall. Four set of eyes stared at her. Did she just use telekinesis? What else could she do? Bill himself looked disbelieving. Sookie roared at him to disappear or she might lose control.

Godric watched her trying to calm the rage in her. From what Sookie said Compton killed her grandmother so it was understandable she snapped. He and Eric got hard watching her throw Bill out like he was a rag. He told Isabelle and Stan to leave. They both understood what was going on. Stand wished them even fun when leaving and closed the door.

Godric took hold of Sookie´s arm and pulled on it until she was facing him. His action puzzled her but her mind was diverted when he kissed her. A hot and wet kiss that got her wet instantly. Eric vamped up behind her. His hands creeping up her thighs only to stop to kneed her ass. The kiss became heated fast. She didnt fight for dominance. She let them lead her. Eric snaked his long arms around from behind her. One cupped her breast while the other grabbed the back of Godrics neck. Sookie moaned in the kiss. She pulled back to get the air in her lungs she needed. Eric and Godric looked at each other over her shoulder. While she cathed her breath Eric pulled his maker in and kissed him like Godric had Sookie.


	4. Chapter 4

Sookie´s breathe hitched just when it calmed down. The sight of them kissing fueled her arousal more and more to an unbearable level.

"you like that lover? You like it when we kiss?". She nodded her head eagerly. The blood rushed in her veins pumped from her heart with an frantic tempo.

"Sookie, little one. Do you really want this? If you dont stop us now.", Godrics voice came out husky. Eric wanted to smack him for suggesting. She clearly wanted this. He saw in her eyes and smelled it in the air.

Sookie feared her voice would fail her so she answered with a little nod and her actions. She pulled on his shirt trying to get if off him. Eric´s wanted so sigh in relief. If he had to stop now he would destroy the room if not the hotel as a whole. Godrics shirt came off and Sookie began kissing his chest. Her mouth hot against his cold skin. Eric picked her off the ground and vamped back to the bed they shared to sleep in. they undressed at vamp speed while Sookie lowered the zip of her dress. She let it fall to the ground. Only in underwear she felt really like prey. Their eyes roaming every curve of her. She went to the bed and lay down. Eric took place to her left and Godric to her right. Cold fingers touched her all over. Lips kissing and licking her exposed body parts. Sookie was in heaven.

Her hands reached out hesitantly, taking their manhood in her hands. Slowly stroking rhythmic to their moves. Throaty growls told her she did something right here. Her bra was thrown through the room. Each nipple was sucked and nibbled at making her pant faster and moan. The body to her left shifted and was gone for a second to reappear between her legs. Eric grabbed her panties and tore them apart. Her smell was nothing he smelled before. He was curious how she would taste. He kissed his way up her legs and her eyes rolled back in her head. An gasp escaped her when Eric finally flicked his tongue over her most sensitive part.

Nobody ever saw her like this before. This sight was just for them to enjoy. Nobody ever would see her like this. She was theirs. The pleasure Eric gave her was accompanied by Godric playing with her breasts and robbing her of her last senses with deep kisses.

When Eric couldnt hold back any longer he glided his body up on hers. He readied himself to invade her. Godric kept kissing and stroking her for distraction from the pain that was bound to come. Eric pushed in her in one single swift move. Her body tensed and she whimpered in the kiss. Godric let her take an steadying breath showering kisses on her face.

Eric waited for her to relax again and let the pain subdue. It was really hard for him to stay still. Only seconds later she relaxed. The sign for him that he could move. First slowly and with care but her moans spurred him on to move faster.

Their coupling was only about urge and need. Animal in nature. No loving words were said only moans and grunts heard in the room. The smell of sex hung heavy in the air over them like a blanket. Godric opened his bond to Eric fully to feel what he felt and vice versa. It was glorious.

Sookie felt her peak approaching. And so did Eric and Godric. Sookie strengthened the hold on Godric´s penis.

He whispered in her ear ," Sookie, take our blood. And let us take yours.". The rough voice in her ear was so sexy. Godric knew she understands what a blood exchange means.

She breathed a yes barely managing to speak. He bit in his wrist and held it out for her. She took three large gulps from him. The feeling of his blood being sucked out of his body by her made him buckle his hips and come.

It was Eric´s turn. He bit in his wrist like his maker did and held it to her lips. She looked in his eyes while taking three gulps. Eric pushed one last time in her and came with a grunt.

Sookie reached her peak with them. The vampires bit in her neck at the same time take three gulpes like she had from them. She tasted better then any human they had. Her blood was sweet. The feel of their bond was explicit.

Silence filled the room. Eric rolled of her with a huge smirk.

"little one. We must get ready. it´s 9 p.m. Our flight goes in an hour. Your brother was already informed. I´m coming with you to Shreveport. I resigned my position here already.".

Sookie just hugged Godric to her. Nodding and laughing in his neck.

She jump out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Eric vamped after cleaning up to her previous room to get her suitcase. She dressed in jeans a white shirt and sneakers.

30 minutes later they met up with Jason on the airport. A private jet was waiting for them.

Eric and Godric felt how hew emotions shifted from happy to nervous and afraid. What could have caused this? Did she read somebodies mind and heard something that made her feel like this.

Godric wanted to ask her but before he could Sookie turned around facing him and his child.

"Say. Is it really really really necessary to FLY back? can´t we just walk?". Jason just laughed at her already knowing of her fear of flying.

"lover you are afraid of flying?". Damned viking was laughing at her too.

"so what?". She was annoyed for them laughing at her.

Godric turned his body away his hand covering his mouth. Body shaking slightly.

"What? You laughing too? Its not funny! planes crash all the time. Humans arent made for flying. If we were we would have wings!" she was shocked they were laughing at her harder.

"come on Sooks. It will be alright. You can hold your big bros hand if you want.", she wasnt in the mood for his jokes.

"Ooh Jason. Why didnt you say that from the beginning. Of course my fears disappeared now that I know you will hold my hand. God knows there is nothing to fear when we hold hands!" sarcasm was dripping from her voice.

"come on little one. It´s going to alright. We are with you. Now come and get on. He shoved her to the jet to get her in. there was nothing she could do. He was way stronger at her. Before he pushed her through the gate to the jet Sookie stemmed her hands against it and dug her heels in the ground.

"no. we cant. We cant leave. Because ...uhm because... I forgot to say goodbye to Stan and Isabelle. I cant simply leave like this. How would that look like.".

"Hey sis! You better get on or I will tell them the embarrassing story when you were 6 years old!". Jason knew how to handle his sister.

"NOOO! I´m getting on, see, I´m getting on. Come on guys lets fly!" sookie dashed in like the devil was chasing her.

Eric needed to find out what happened when she was 6 to her react like this.

The flight was short but long enough for Sookie to list stats about plain crashing and what could go wrong during a flight. The landing was especially hard on her.

" did you know that 80 % of the plain crashes happen either during the first three minutes after take off or 8 minutes before landing?". Jason rolled his eyes at her saying he began to wish they would crash because that was the only thing that would shut her up.

Godric wanted her to feel safe all the time around hum but he knew he couldnt change her unfounded fear.

When the plane finally landed Sookie practically fled outside. Once outside she bent her body over putting her hands on her knees. The bond was flooded with relief.

"We did it. I do want to travel the world one day but I would rather do so on the back of a donkey than use a plane.".

"You would look more in place on a donkey than in a plane.". Oh that voice. It belong to Eric´s progeny, Pam.

"Oh Pam be nice to me. I brought you daddy and granddaddy back with me. Besides, i´m about to become your stepmother." Sookie spoke back enjoying their weird talk.

Pamela looked at her maker for affirmation. His smirk was her answer. "you really did it?". Pam felt happy for him, she would never ever admit it but she felt it. She vamped so Sookie sniffling her.

"uhm..Pam you know you´re getting weird over here. Stop smelling me.", Pam almost rubbed her nose over her skin. Sookie really smelled of Eric but not only him. There was a second persons smell on her. It was an familiar one too. Realization hit her hard.

"Godric too? You are shitting me right? You will tell me every single detail you get it?". Sookie agreed to it only because she knew she would get on her nerves till she did tell him.

Pamela caught sight of her grandsire and blurred to him. She greeted him and expressed her happiness about his well being. Jason left them after he bowed off. They agreed to meet tomorrow at her grans house. Sookie wanted to spend the night at Eric´s house.

The Vikings house is huge. Like a castle. She was showed around by Pam. She did only so to get some info out of her what happened in Dallas. The rooms in the houses were all arranged beautifully. Everything in there was most likely expensive. Eric had once told her he is rich and money isnt a matter for him but she realized just now how rich he really is.

The tour ended in the living room where Eric and Godric were sitting. Eric was tipping something on his notebook and Godric watching something on the ridiculously big tv on the wall. She sat down next to Godric snuggling up to him. He kissed her hair when she did so. She didnt know when she fell asleep but it was a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

Next day

Sookie roamed and explored Eric´s house to her hearts content. She almost had an heart attack when she bumped in one the maids in the hallway. She didnt know he was employing humans as maids. She intuitively peeked in their minds but they had nothing but respect for their employer.

Eric arranged the kitchen to be stocked with food. Sookie normally cooked fresh but today she decided to make herself a pizza from the deep freezer.

At 5p.m. the light tight shutters came down. The sign that both awoke. She reached out with mind and felt two voids in the bathroom. _Must be showering._

15 minutes later both joined her in the kitchen. Sookie had a mug full of coffee in one of her hands. Before her on the counter lay a book. Some thriller or so. She was dressed in jeans shorts and a dark blue tank top. On her feet black flip flops. Eric was dressed in Jeans and a black wife beater.

Godric was wearing his favorite oufit of white shirts and white pants.

"morning lover."

"morning little one"

She could get used to this easily. "good morning you two.".

She got a kiss from each. Sookie told them about her afternoon. She told Eric he chose his staff here wisely. He trusted his personal but to her it from her was even better. Furthermore she scolded him for spending too much on the house. That he should be more money – conscious. He may be rich today but who knows what the future holds.

"it´s lovely too see how much you care about me Sookie. Then maybe it´s better I keep the 10000$ I promised you.". He joked.

"i didnt say you should start right now. You can start after you paid me." she joked bad.

Godric watched their interaction. She was being so comfortable in their presence.

"little one. What do you have planned for tonight?".

"i want to visit Bon Temps tonight. Check on my home. Afterwards we could go to fangtasia. Eric must miss his throne terribly by now.". Godric chuckled at her answer. Sookie is an enigma to him. It was almost like every time she turns around she shows a different side of her.

"ha...ha... very funny. I bet in truth you love my throne.". She snorted at Eric. She found the throne ridiculous but the patrons in the bar seemed to love it.

As it was dark enough they hoped in one of Eric´s SUV. Eric´s reckless driving style terrified her.

"Eric! Are you trying to break the sonic barrier? Slow down please.". Humans and their fears. His heightened senses allowed him to drive faster than humans. He slowed down to a normal tempo for her.

A few minutes later her house came in view. The shitty drive way to her house made Eric curse in 5 different languages.

When Sookie got out of the car her jaw dropped in disbelief. Her house looked like the shooting location for an episode of the walking dead. Her things were spread around the house. From books to clothes and tableware.

She pointed her finger at her house with her mouth hanging open.

"what...i...how. I-i swear I didnt leave the house like that.". What happened here. It smelled gross. Plants were growing everywhere. Ranks covered the house. There was a bra hanging and the hand rail of her veranda and it wasnt even hers.

Shock was replaced with anger. She stormed off heading to the door. When she stepped inside and noticed Godric and Eric didnt follow her. She forgot to invite them in. she spoke out their invitations. With every step she made she got angrier. She was standing in the living room. The walls smeared full with mud or god knows what. Fruits and vegetables were everywhere. Could come in handy should she faint here, when she wakes she had barely to move for vitamines. Eric took her hand and pulled her behind him. She looked at him for answers. He didnt need to say a thing. A women with long brunette hair entered the room dressed in an green cocktail dress.

"welcome, welcome. Hello Sookie. Good to see you back. You like what I did with the house?". The woman was Maryann. She had helped Tara some time ago.

" hope you´re joking. What is going on here Maryann?". Godric had a bad feeling about this something about this woman alerted his vampire instincts. He knew she was no human.

"I´m so glad you asked Sookie. I´m getting married. My intended and I. Dionysus will come to get me. I´m so excited. You will come to the wedding right? You can bring your vampires here. I prefer a man with a heart beat but I won´t judge you.", Sookie wanted to pull her hair out at her. Why are all the weird things happening in her proximity?

"Dionysus? The god Dionysus?" what the hell was she talking about? " Maryann are you high? Did you by chance eat some weird mushrooms?".

Godric needed to stop Sookie. The woman in Sookie´s house is a Maenad. The blood of these creatures is highly toxic to vampires. He warned Eric in the bond. Telling him they needed to retract here. Eric didnt want to go. He could break the bitchs neck in seconds but he trusted his maker.

Godric spoke up stepping up next to Sookie and grabbed her hand. "it would be an honor to attend. I have heard many great things about Bacchus.".

Sookie´s head snapped so fast in his direction the cracking of her bones could be heard by vampires miles away. "Huuuuuhhh? Come again?".

"I´ll take Sookie out to buy a dress right away.". Godric started to drag Sookie out followed by Eric. Maryann spun around herself in the room playing with her hair.

"Godric let me go. What are you doing? Why are we leaving. Havent you noticed that my house is being destroyed by a crazy woman there?".

He let go of her hand when they were standing next to the car. Sookie listen to me. She .." he pointed to the house, "is a maenad. A truly immortal beast. We have no chance against her. She can´t die. We cant kill her. We should leave and think what to do next.".

" I dont need a powwow. I know what to do. i´ll slice her to pieces than she can be immortal in her components."

"Sookie dont be reckless. You are being unreasonable here. I know this house means a lot to you. We will find a solution to this.". Godric pushed her calmness through the bond. She leaxed her shoulders.

"ok. i´m sorry. I apologize. To you both. let´s go. I want to see if Lafayette is alright. Maybe Tara is with him.". She opened the car door and got in.

Sookie was silent the whole drive to Lafayette.


	5. Chapter 5

Author´s note: this chapter is Shorter than the previous ones. Usually i will write each chapter with about 3000 words. thís chapter is Held Shorter because of the intense Feelings sookie feels here. and you Readers hopefully too.

The streets in her home town left the impression a tornado came through here recently. The citizens were having sex on the streets, running around naked with alcohol in their hands. A man that moved here a few weeks ago was chewing a cat in woman underwear. _Now I have seen everything._

She couldnt see it clearly from inside the car and in the dark but their eyes looked weird.

Godric told Eric everything about meanads he knew. It wasnt much of information. The last time he met one was about 1350 years ago in France.

The car came to an halt before Laf´s house. The door to his house flew open with a bang and Jessica shot out right in Sookies arms. The red head had missed Sookie the past days. She havent seen her or Bill seince they left days ago. Bloody tears ran down her face.

"you´re back. I´m so glad to see you. I missed you. Sookie. The whole town went crazy. We must do something." Godric asked Eric who the female vampire was. He told him the story of her turing and her being Bill´s only child. Godric pitied Jessica Hamby for her story but Eric told him not to. He said she has it better now. Her father and mother werent really good to her. True her maker is a jackass but Eric stated Sookie is more a maker to her than Bill is. Jessica wouldnt have survived till now without Sookie.

"I missed you too Jess. I´m back now. We will figure this out.", Sookie stroked her hair trying to soothe her. It is hard enough to be a baby vamp and Bill´s child on top of it so she understood that Jessica was in turmoil.

"Sugah! com´ere an give me a hug ya crazy ass gurl!", There is only one person on earth who talk that way. Lafayette Reynolds. Sookie´s best male friend. He was standing on the porch. with a riffle. A pink piece of clothing wrapped around his head. Matching eye shadow and layers of mascara. He was truly a sight to behold. Jessica let go of Sookie, whipping her tears away, to let the friends hug.

Sookie ran in his arms. Again Eric was explaining who was who. He told him of the human voice the vampires heard. Sookie didnt realize yet.

"Lala, I missed you. Good to see you doin good. Nothin´ can bring ya down huh?"

"missed ya too hookah. Ya hearin tha crazy shit goin on. Ya finally with tha viking now I see." Lafayette was the only one who knew about Bill or rather what Bill really was besides being a vampire. And he knew that Sookie lusted after Eric. He was afraid of Eric til now but not he knew Eric cant hurt him easily.

Sookie bit her lower lip glancing back at maker and child standing there.

"nu-uh! No way! Both? thats ma gurl!". Sookie and Laf high fived. This felt like already liked the flamboyant male. After some instructions and Lafayette hitting on Godric they entered the house. Eric and Godric were invited by Laf without Sookie asking him to do so. Eric knew that Lafayette is fiercely loyal to the Stackhouse family.

In the kitchen Sookie saw Tara siting on a chair. She was bound and gagged. She wanted to ask Laf what was going but she stilled. Tara´s mind was gone. Pure darkness. The darkness continued in her eyes. It was all one could see. Black eyes peering out behind her lashes. She rushed to her and took the the piece fabric out of her. Laf tried to tell not to but she didnt listen.

Godric and Eric standing near her in case Tara tried something.

"Tara, sweetie it´s me Sookie. You okay?".

"Do I look to you Okay you stupid bitch?". Sookie was shocked. She knew Tara had a rather rough way of speaking but this was said like she meant it.

"Tara what happened with you?", she caressed her friends face.

"Stop touching me you freak. You fucking now two dead dicks? ha... of course no normal living man could love you with all shit you carry around.", Sookie knew Tara wasnt herself but her words hurt non the less . She, Laf and Sookie were friends since they were little kids.

"Tara stop. I know you dont mean it.". It hurted her so much to hear this words. Words she heard all her life. Her being a freak. Her being a monster and so on.#

"You can bet your ass I mean it. You stop getting on my nerves. Leave me before you kill me!".

"what? I would never..". How could Tara think she would ever hurt her.

"oh shut up bitch. Dont you get it. Being near you is what would kill me. Stop denying the truth. Your grandparents-murdered.

Your parents-murdered.

Your Cousin- missing since years since she rather ran away to live on the streets as a junkie and die on overdose than being with you. Wonder how long Jason will survive. Oh. And there is your uncle right Sookie?"

"Tara I warn you. Keep your trap shut.". Not even Eric had an idea about all this. He knew most of her family members were deceased but all were killed? Sookie´s feelings were hurt deeply but when her uncle came she felt fear. Godric and Eric wanted to know what that meant but it wouldnt be wise to interrupt now to ask. But Tara gave them the asnwer.

"what our all innocent little Sookie still traumatized? Isnt that sad huh? The only living that ever touched you in an intimate way was your own uncle. And of course he too got murdered. Haha, you are so fucked up Sookie. You are damaged goods."

That ripped scars in her open she thought healed since years but a few words and the wounds in her soul were once again bleeding. Nobody in the room dared to move. Tara laughing was the only sound heard. Laf even hold his breath. Sookie couldnt move. She was paralyzed.

"Oh. And.. haha... there is more right. What about your mommy and daddy? You freaked them out. Must have been hard to watch them give Jason all the love and attention you craved for so desperately. They hated you. Enough to try to kill their own child!"

Sookie´s hand shot out so and slapped Tara hard across the face. Her head bounced to the side. Her The telepath´s hand stung and burned. She turned away and stormed out in the night.

Outside she saw pam. Eric must have called her here. Awesome. Sookie walked by her.

Her head pounded. Her emotions stirring up her powers. Eric and Godric followed her. She couldnt be left alone like this. They felt in the body. Emotions flashing around changing in an sickening tempo. Burning so intense in her.

"Lover.." Eric wanted to comfort her. Help her in some way. He had no idea how. Neither had Godric.

"please , not. Keep sufficient distance please. I must lose control of my powers when i´m like this."

The first tear fell. And the second. Soon she was crying and sobbing her. Her shoulders bouncing up and down from the force of it. She havent thought about all this in a while. It was one thing to think about it or hear it from somebody.

Eric and Godric did the only thing they could. Held her. Held her until her tears stopped.


	6. Chapter 6

Sookie returned to the kitchen and Tara when she finally managed to get her feeling under control again. She placed a chair in front of the where she sat. she laid one hand on Tara´s forehead. Sookie zoned everything else out concentrating only on Tara. The black mist in her head was like a fluid barrier. If she wanted to break through to her friend she has to dig deeper. She laid her other hand on Tara´s arm. Pictures slowly started to appear before her mental eye. Foggy at first but getting clearer the deeper she invaded Tara´s mind. She saw the parties and orgies Maryann organized and held. She saw people getting drunk until they couldnt stand anymore. Having sex out in the open never minding with whom. She saw a memory of Maryann feeding Tara a human heart.

The darkness disappeared. Tara´s eyes cleared. She was back. Sookie leaned back smiling at her best friend. Lafayette was behind Tara loosening the ropes. Tara was confused where she was and how she got her. She had blank spots in her memory. She was glad that Sookie was back in town. The voices reached her ears like she was under water. The fatigue was getting to her. Her eyes felt heavy. Eric lifted her up from the chair she sat on.

Godric assured the cousins she is alright, only exhausted. He glamoured both not to leave the house until tomorrow night. It was for their own well being. Pam returned to the bar from there. Eric and Godric brought Sookie back in Eric´s house. They washed her and changed her clothes. Cared for her like mates should. She didnt wake trough it, once she was laid down she curled up breathing calmly in her sleep.

Godric and Eric retreated to the library in the vikings home.

"Did you know about her past my child?"

"No. I knew most of her family deceased already but that they were murdered is new to me too. The things about her uncle and cousin were new too."

"So much death. It cant be a coincidence.". It was almost like her family was targeted. But by whom. And why.

"i agree master. I will look into it." Eric knew the pain to lose a family all too well. His maker was well aware of this.

"Sookie is strong. Most humans would have broken down long ago. She would make an excellent vampire one day and until the day comes she agrees to come over we will protect her from whatever is behind her.".

"and there is the Sophie-Ann too. She is after Sookie. That spoiled brat. Driving me and her other Sheriff´s insane. She is in need of money. And she would do anything for it. I think that´s why she is after Sookie. Sophie-Ann would lend her to any vampire that pays her enough." Eric scowled. The queen was getting unbearable. She spent large sums of money on some ridiculous thing she didnt even need. It was time to strip her of her title.

"How did she find out about Sookie?".

"I don´t know yet but as I said I will look into it. I do have an informant in her court. i´ll call him tomorrow night.".

"about the maenad my child. I have a plan. But I need some things for it to work. We need a bull.".

"That sounds so weird in so many different ways master. What do we need a bull for?". His maker told him the legends about maenads. Even so he couldnt make the connection here.

"maenads are incredibly stupid. All they care about is food, alcohol and sex. They collect their energy from humans getting in a frenzy. She is truly immortal but only until she is reunited with her love. She becomes mortal again when Bacchus appears again. She wants to die with her love to spend the eternity of afterlife with him.".

"She became immortal so she can die? See that´s why I don´t do this whole love stuff! It makes a fool out of you.", he snorted. Sure, he was interested in Sookie and there was never a second of boredom with her but he didnt love her.

"You will hopefully see one day my child that love isnt a weakness. It can be more powerful than any other emotion.". Eric was thinking otherwise but it would be pointless to argue with Godric about this. He didnt want to discuss with him how love could move mountains or what not. Suddenly he remembered something that could help them solve one of their problems.

"The shifter!", Eric remembered Sookie´s boss being one.

"What?"

"I said the shifter!", Eric spoke louder this time.

"I heard what you said perfectly clear my child. I still have vampire hearing you know. I wanted to know what shifter you meant."

"Sam Merlotte. He is a shifter. He is Sookie´s boss at the dinner she works at. We could use him. From what I know he has feelings for her. He would do anything if she asks. Lafayette told me earlier Maryann is after Merlotte. She wants him as a sacrifice of some sort. I guess he would be more than willing to get rid of her.".

"Excellent. That´s even better than an ordinary bull. We will do this tomorrow night. First we will search for the shifter and tell him of the plan. Before the night is over the maenad will be dead.".

Both spent some more time before returning in the bed room and to Sookie. Eric wrote a note for Sookie before joining his maker and mate in bed.

Sookie woke unusually late that day. It was already 4:13 p.m.. her stomach grumbled loudly. After her morning routines or rather afternoon routines she got dressed in dark blue jeans and an dark red shirt with long sleeves. She made a simple but delicious breakfast for herself. Eric left her a note in the bed room which she went over while eating.

 _I hope you slept well lover. We came up with a plan last night when you slept to deal with Maryann. We will tell you when we rise. Do me the favor and stay in the house until then._

 _Also I would like to make a suggestion. Quit your current job and work with me. You know I will pay you good. And it certainly would be easier to keep an eye on you this way. Think about it and tell me when I rise._

 _Eric_

Sookie honestly liked the idea working for Eric. The guests at Merlotte´s werent her fans and the pay is surely not enough to get her back in shape. She could see Godric and Eric every night too which was a plus point. No, she didnt love them. Not yet at least. She was falling for them that much she knew. There was a connection between the three. A pull of some kind. Sookie was a bit shocked how fast she decided to work for Eric.

When she finished her breakfast and finished her inner musings about the job offer she decided to check on her brother. She knew he was fine since she was always keeping an mental eye on him. She didnt constantly read his mind, that would take her too much energy. If she would she would have known earlier about him joining the FotS. She just knew he was alright. Sookie couldnt really put it in words.

She thought back on the things that happened last night with Tara. All the time she told herself that she wasnt fault for the deaths around her but she also knew it couldnt be simple coincidence. She came to the same result as her vampires. Something is systematically killing her family. Her gran and uncle were killed by Bill but what about the others? _Aarrrggg so many problems. Why always me? Cant destiny fuck someone else for a change?_

Sookie rested her head on the counter, enjoying the chilly feeling of the material against her forehead. Lost in thought she didnt even notice Eric entering the kitchen. The viking crept silently behind her. Her hair were bound in a bun which allowed him excess to her neck. He kissed her gently there. Feather light kisses wherever skin was free. It sent a tickle down her entire spine.

"Dunno who ya are and I dont really care either but it feels good so dont stop!" her voice was muffled because of her posture. Eric chuckled silently behind her. He knew she she who it was.

His hands hugged her by the waist. With ease he lifted her upper body. She was siting now straight on the kitchen stool. Godric entered the kitchen. Sookie saw him and held her arms out, inviting him in. He blurred over and was in her arms. A happy sigh escaped her lips.

She tilted her head enough to give both excess. "drink", she whispered. It almost sounded like an command. There was a familiar klicking sound and 2 seconds later a pressure on her neck on both sides. .

her breathing and heartbeat sped up. The air was a mixed odor of her blood and steadily growing arousal. Both of them pulled three times on the wound. The bite marks now healed but still sensitive. Kisses covered her neck fueling her want for them. The older vampire slipped one hand in her jeans from the front, rubbing her where she wanted him most leisurely. Eric´s hands under her shirt and bra, massaging her breasts. Pinching her nipples from time to time. He let go of her only to pull the shirt over her head. Her moans came out louder and louder. Her first orgasm washed over her. Godric lifted her up securing her in his arms. Kissing her senseless. Eric slid her jeans down followed by her panties. Then he was behind his maker repeating the process. Godric lowered her down and pushed in her with a strong move. She gasped at the feeling he gave her. It was marvelous . Sookie´s legs went around Godrics waist on their own accord. He supported her movements with his hands on her hips. Eric changes place once again standing behind her. He hopped she would be ready for both of them.

She felt Eric behind her, kissing her shoulders and probing her other entrance. She glanced behind her watching him. At first only one finger invaded her, then two and at least three. She felt strange to be touched there but I felt good. When Eric felt she was ready he pushed in her from behind. Godric stilled until Eric was sheathed fully inside her. Sookie´s body tensed for seconds at the foreign feeling. She leaned back on Eric´s chest waiting on her body getting accustomed to it. When Godric moved a little she took a sharp breath in. never in her life did she imagine this would feel this good. She had no sexual experience herself before she was with them in Dallas but she had seen this in other people heads and they looked all like they had the timer of their life. Now she knew why. She felt full. Complete. Godric moved her by her hips while Eric just held her upped body. Where the pace was once slow and lazy it was getting faster and harder now.

Sookie moaned loud without shame. Shouting their names out. She came three times before Godric and Eric did. Both slid out of her but held her in place. Her body radiated with heat between them.

Godric guided her arms around his neck and vamped with her in the shower.

"Godric, the next time you vamp me somewhere please warn me. I would hate it to suffer from a whiplash.".

"that´s right Godric. Really not thoughtful of you!" his child was mocking him again. He shot him a glare and Sookie laughed.

The water pelt down at them. She was put back down on the ground. The three washed each other. She enjoyed their grooming. Until she saw something that freaked her out. When they washed the shampoo out, both kept their eyes open.

" Jesus, shut your eyes when you´re washing that stuff out. it´s weirding me out!".

Godric and Eric both didnt understand what she meant. They never used shampoo when they were humans. It wasnt even invented at that time.

"why is that little one?".

"Does´nt it sting or burn?". She could claw her eyes out sometimes when shampoo gets in them.

"No, not at all. As long as you dont use silver shampoo.". Godric said with a straight face. Foam was sliding down all over his body coming from his head. How did he even know about blondes using silver shampoo lighten up their hair? Sookie didnt know yet they were joking with her.

Eric knew immediately and caught the wave. "Vampires need to be on alert all the time. It would create an opening for our enemies to close our eyes for a longer time.". He wanted to laugh at the face she made. The maker bond with Godric was flooded with mirth. Sookie finally realized they were making fun of her.

"oh you both are so damn funny.", she was pointing at them. They were laughing at her but karma is a bitch that always strikes back. The foam got in their mouths and both made faces about the disgusting taste of it. It was Sookie´s turn to laugh at them.

After the shower she was told about their plan to kill the Meanad. Sookie feared for Sams well being. She trusted them with her life. She trusted the both of them to keep her save but did that apply to Sam too. Godric promised her that no harm will come to him. She agreed to the plan finally.

"Lover, about the note. May I have an answer.", he would be pleased immensely if she would work with him.

"Yeah, I accept the offer. Let me guess. My task is to read minds and report if I hear something alarming?".

"that´s right. We will sign a contract for your protection. There may be cases where other vampires request your aid Sookie. You will but have the choice which to accept or decline. it´s different with our kings and queens though. But we will always accompany you.".

"Okay. As long as you wont leave me alone with some strangers i´m okay with it.".

"Little one, are you willing to form a second stage bond with us? I wish for a permanent one in the future. You know that after three exchanges the bond lasts for a life time, right?", he waited for her to confirm this which she did with a gesture. He continued "I feel more alive since I met you than I ever did in my dead live. You are like the sun to me. I feel things I never felt before, not even as a human. I wont deceive you and say things like I love you but I do feel for you. Maybe it´s a prestage to love, who knows. Take your time to think about.".

"Thank you for your honesty Godric. You probably know from our bond that I feel similar. What about you Eric? What do you want?".

"I wish to bond too with you. Ever since you walked in my bar that night my life has been like a roller coaster. You saved my life back in Dallas and Godric´s twice already. You are the first human I find worthy to bind myself to. You already know how I think about love but I promise to be good to you. I will protect you. And before you ask, yes, you will be the only one to lay with me.". Honesty was always the best course with her.

"Thank you Eric. I will think about it thoroughly and give you my answer. You too please think about it once more. You heard yesterday already that my life isnt exactly all sunshine and butterflies. I have scars and a HUGE baggage to carry around. You can still back out. I would understand it. If we do two more exchanges and bond I demand honesty all the time. I know before other vampires you need to treat me in a different way from when we are alone but dont keep things from me. We have enemies all around and it could end fatal for us if I or you make a mistake because we kept things back.". Eric and Godric were there for her yesterday when she had hit a low point. Her instincts told her to trust them and let them in.

Usually when somebody finds out about her past they turn away from her. If not she push them away. Her telepathic abilities disclose the inner thoughts of everyone. They are scarred of her. Thinking things like she is cursed or maybe a killer herself and murdered them. Of course they would think that. She gives sometimes answers to unspoken questions. And now vampires are after her for her abilities. Life with her really was anything but boring.

"I can´t speak for my child but my mind is made up. I want you. You can ask me what you want and I will answer you truthfully. Remember the tickling feeling back in the FotS? I felt already back then that you are my true mate. Our blood is full with magic Sookie. It tells us when we meet the one meant for us. I survived 2000 years because I trusted my instincts. And I will trust them on this one too.".

"i felt it when we touched in Godrics nest. When you awoke from your vision about the bomber. My maker taught me well. I trust my instinct like he does and I trust him. We too carry scars and one day I will tell you."

Sookie wasnt naive. She knew they too had their packages. In 1000 years or in Godrics case 2000 years you experience things that change you or leave marks.

"Okay guys we should stop now or i´ll cry again. The sun is down already. We have an immortal woman to kill tonight. You fit for it?" she smiled, blinked a tear away and stood up.

"we are ready little one! let´s rock this!", Godric heard this human saying on tv a few times. He decided it was time to adapt to the modern talking.

"Master. That.. no..just no. it sounds awkward when you say it."

"Really? I thought it was fitting." he shrugged unimpressed at his child´s words.

Sookie´s laughter rang trough the house. With help of vampire hearing maker and child heard her say they were both awkward. Sookie was followed out to the car while Eric and Godric discussed how the way of speaking changed over years. Both joked around even after on the road to Bon Temps.


	7. Chapter 7

Bill & Lorena

Bill had fucked up. He didn´t know when or how. He lost Sookie. How should he explain this to Sophie-Ann. She´ll throw a tantrum for sure. Maybe he shouldn´t tell her. No. The telepath was with Northman now. The queen will her of this sooner or later. When she finds out from someone else than him she will send him to his final death.

"William would you stop furrowing your brows like that. It makes you look older. Like human old I mean.". Gods he hated her voice. Despised it even. It belonged to his maker. Lorena Krasiki. She turned him 170 years ago during the civil war.

She was like a powerpuff girl. Only she was made of annoyance, hatred and arrogance instead of sugar, spice and everything nice.

"Stop telling me what to do Lorena. I have bigger concerns than my looks. My life is on stake here!". He ran in her after what happened in the hotel with Sookie. As if he hadn´t enough problems without her. Lorena loved her undead life. She ignored most vampire laws and got away with it. Her obsession with Bill was pathogen. Even though she released him years ago after a fight they had she still clung to him.

"My god tell Sophie-Ann it wasn't your fault. That the north man whisked her away. Blame it on him. I swear you are so stupid at times!". Sometimes not even Lorena herself knew why she had turned him instead of simply draining him but the damage was already done and over time she developed feelings for him.

He thought about it for a moment. This could work. Or not. Even with Eric gone his maker was still in the way. If they form a final bond everything would be in vain. Bonded were protected by vampire laws. To mess with a vampires bonded is an offense punished by the immediate final death.

This were the few times in his life that he was a vampire if not his head would hurt from all the thinking.

Bill grabbed his phone, pressed speed dial 2 and waited. Before somebody could answer the call he ended it. He was nervous. What was he to do.

"What are you? A teenage girl calling her crush the first time? You are driving me insane here Bill! Now call here or I will.". Lorena was getting more and more irritated with him.

"Would you shut up please? I wasn't ready yet. Go and razz someone else!".

He hit speed dial 2 again. Andre answered the call.

" _yes? Who is it?"._

"ah Andre my friend. Compton here."

" _Stop calling me your friend, it´s gross"_

"oh yes, please do excuse me. I have new s for her majesty. Could I speak to her directly please?"

" _Better be important Compton. She is playing Yahtzee with the donors. Master, here its Compton!"_

4 seconds passed in silence.

" _Compton. Report. And do it fast. i´m busy!"_

"Her majesty. I hope you are well!"

" _i said fast. I doubt you are calling to chat. Talk!"_

"yes her majesty. The thing is... I kind of lost Sookie."

" _WHAT? Explain!"_

"i mean not lost like dead or so. I mean she left me. She left me for the viking and the Gaul."

It was silent on the other end of the line. That was a bad sign. A really bad one. He waited patiently for her to respond. Loud crashing and humans screaming came from the other side. Sophie-Ann lost it. He knew this would happen. It was his luck his wasn't before her right now. Then it was silent again. The call ended. It happened for the first time so he waited.

"Say Bill. Are you and Sophie-Ann in a competition for the most stupid vampire in the 21st century?

It sure seems like it to me!".

"Of course it seems like that to you. You´re partaking too right?".

"Fuck you, William.". He should be glad to be her child, if not she would stake him right now.

Bill´s phone rang. The display showed his queens number. He picked up.

" _If you want to live through this month you will fix this. She wont come willingly? Force her! The viking and Gaul are in the way? Kill them! Do what must be done to get her! The next time you call it better be to tell me you have her with you and on the way here"_

Sophie-Ann ended the call before he could say a thing. He cursed his bad luck. He wished he could disappear once more.

"Haha my child you are in deep shit. But since I love you and feel generous tonight I will help you out.".

He started to weigh the odds. With his makers help he will accomplish his objectives faster and easier. The downside was he would be forced to spend time with her. He would have to accept the offer. He was too young to take Eric on. The viking is over 800 years older than him. Godric is double his age. Lorena is 249 years old. An infant in Godric´s eyes.

"Fine. What should I do in your opinion?". The sooner he delivers the Stackhouse girl the better. Once the job is done he will free himself of Lorena. This woman seriously should see an therapist. can´t be healthy to be so obsessed with love. She wont tell him why that is.

"We cant take them on directly face to face. We need a cocksure plan. We will hire witches. And I know exactly who. Ursula. Nasty little bitch. A bit ahh..whats the English word for verrückt again? Ah yes crazy!".

"Pot calling the kettle back?" Bill deadpanned.

"that´s it, screw you. I´m going", she moved to walk away. Bill caught her hand.

"Hey, i´m sorry okay? Where can we find this Ursula? You do this for me and in return i´ll make you feel really good.". He was grossed out but needed her. Lorena knew that and took advantage of it.

"You should work on your apologies. You suck at it. Ursula is here in Dallas. I´ll bring you to her.".

Ursula had an shop in Dallas in the shopping district. She sold things for wannabe witches and love potions for teenagers. It was a facade. Behind closed doors she sold curses and offered her services for money. There were rumors she was responsible for the Spanish flu. The shop was full with crazy occult related things.

Lorena led Bill through the shop to the back space unavailable for normal customers. The shop assistant didn't even look up from the magazine.

The walls of the room Lorena led Bill to were painted black. Skulls and chars spread around on shelves. Most outstanding was the altar in the room. Bill swayed his gaze over it. Blood stains and other disturbing things. He felt a hand on his should and thought it belonged to Lorena. Heavy breathing behind him told him he was wrong. He vamped some distance away and turned around.

The hand that touched him belonged to a middle aged woman. Her hair dyed a horrible orange. According to his maker she is over 90 years old but she looks no more than around 40.

"Ursula, you look charming tonight. As always. It has been a while!".

"Lorena! Darling, you look good too. Has been about 20 years but i´m not sure. Could have been longer. Or shorter. Or longer. Depending on what year we have currently."

Lorena was right. This woman definitely had one or two screws loose. Or all of them. He decided to let Lorena handle this.

"Ursula we need your help with something. This here is my child William."

Bill bowed his head at the witch.

"Your child? I guess you didn't breast feed him, he is rather short."

Lorena´s eye twitched. She knew about Ursula being crazy but it seems she gets crazier every year.

"what I meant is... no, you know what.. you´re right I didn't Now I know better. Can you help us?".

The witched thought about it a moment. She had plans tonight to curse the pope but Lorena´s tasks always made fun.

"I´ll help. We will start right away! The pope will surely live another day. I can do that tomorrow. What are we doing again?".

Bill told her about his problems with the telepath always keeping his distance to the nutcase of witch. About Eric and his maker. He made it clear to her that he needed Sookie alive. At least he hoped she got that part.

The witch planned to put Sookie under a spell that would force her to be near Bill until he would say that she could go. Compton was pleased with her plan. He had the guarantee to stay alive because if he were to die before he released Sookie, she would die with him. His injuries will be her injuries. With this nothing could go wrong.

"the plan is perfect, Ursula. Please do it. What do you need for it?". Bill asked her. He would get whatever she needs.

"Everything I need, I have here. I need a few drops of your blood. She has your blood in her system, right? That´s were I tie the spell to. Your own blood will be what forces her to stay next to you." the witch began search for her book of spells.

Ursula assured Bill It didn´t matter how much blood was in her system, he feared it wouldn´t be enough for the spell. He could tell she was alive but didn't feel her emotions anymore. She did tell him however to get to the girl as quickly as possible. The spell would activity when she sees him again.

Ursula started the chanting. Neither of the vampires knew the language. Her eyes rolled back in her head, only white was seen. She held a piece cord in her hands. She told them she needed something to place the spell on. Bill bit his thumb and dripped his blood on the cord. The cord absorbed his blood, leaving not even blood stains behind.

Ursula furrowed her brows, chanting faster. Ostensibly it was physically straining.

The witch found it rather hard to complete the spell. Something protected her. This never happened before. The ancestors of the girl watched over her. Their ghosts telling her to stop it at once.

Why was she so well protected? Who was she? Must be someone important for the underworld to be in such an uproar, all because of a little binding spell. There was something mysterious about the woman.

The chars on the shelves started shaking. Candles were lit by unseen hands. Lorena and Bill had a bad feeling about all this. Ursula didn´t foretell something to happen. Did she mess up. Or pick the wrong spell?

Just as suddenly as it started it stopped. Ursula stopped her chanting too. Her eyes were back to normal. Sweat covered her face.

She turned to Bill, passed him the cord and said "It´s done. BUT! Let me tell you one thing. If you are smart you stay away from the girl. Her being, her soul is encompassed by forces you two can´t even start to imagine. Heed my warning and you will remain in the mortal world, disregard it and the netherworld awaits you. Now go. Get out!".

Lorena was used to her being weird at times but her being so serious was unsettling.

"What about the payment? What …",she couldn´t finish her sentence. Ursula cut her off.

"I don´t need it. Don´t want it. JUST GO!"

The vampires were shooed out by Ursula like stray dogs. Both were perplexed. Could it be that the witch spoke the truth? Sookie did throw him through the air just with the power of her will. He shared his cogitations with his maker. Lorena assured him that Ursula was just her, which meant crazy.

Lorena had no idea she will find out that, Ursula died that very night, later on.

Ursula´s Shop

Ursula kicked Krasiki and her child out and returned to the back room. She refused Lorena a payment. Her reasons? She knew she would not live long enough to receive it.

The ghosts had warned her. Told her to stop. She didn´t listen. Ursula never left an assignment unfinished. It was her policy. She lived a long life, she didn´t fear death.

Ursula felt she wasn´t alone anymore in the room. The temperature had dropped palpably. Ursula couldn´t see him but felt him. He came for her, to do what the spirits promised her. To take life.

The invisible being dove in her body. Ursula´s body fell to the floor jerking and seizing. Her bodily functions started failing her. Seven minutes later her heart stopped beating.

The presence left her dead body.

One day later- Bill and Sookie

Bill couldn´t wait to get Sookie. He was back in Bon Temps. Waiting for Sookie. Her house looked horrible. Run down and uninhibited. The smell was gruesome.

Eric´s car neared Sookie´s house. Bill stayed hidden until they exited the car. She was in company of Godric, Eric and Sam the shifter. He strolled out from behind the trees and called out.

"Good evening Sookie. I´m here to pick you up. Come here.". Four heads turned in his direction. He cared only about the blonde one. Their eyes met. That was it. The spell was activated.

"Compton. Did you get stupider again? Sookie is going nowhere with you. I´m still your Sheriff and prohibit you from getting near her.". The viking was so damn sure of himself. it´s time to show him my trump card.

"Sookie, come to me!". He cord he held in his hand became warm for a second when he spoke the command.

Eric snorted at him and his maker shook his head. Until Sookie started to move. Her movements forced as if she was pulled forward against her will. She heard Eric and Godric telling her to stop but couldn´t respond. Her body didn´t want to obey her.

"Northman! I will tell you something important so you better listen. A spell is placed on her. It binds her to me. Which means: if you injure me, you injure her. If you kill me, you kill her too. The spell will be lifted when I say so. I bring her to Sophie-Ann and dissolve the spell. You and your maker better lay low. I´ll give you a demonstration.". Bill grabbed his left arm with his right and broke his own arm. Sookie instantly whimpered in pain. She wasn´t able to speak.

Sookie refused to cry in front of Bill. He grabbed her arm, the broken one and walked away with her. He finally had her. In least than an hour he will be free.

Eric and Godric couldn´t do a Thing during the spell was on her. They would get her back. At any cost.


	8. Chapter 8

Sookie and Sophie-Ann

Bill dragged Sookie with him and drove her to the queens residence. Unable to keep his mouth shut he kept speaking to her on the way. Saying random stuff, what he would do when he is free and how he convinced Ursula to help him.

 _Oh Lord make him shut up. How stupid is he? Telling me his plans? Is he for real? Ugh... my arm hurts. He freakin´ broke my arm. I´ll pay him back hundredfold._

The queen of Louisiana housed to put it mildly extravagant. Finest materials were used to build the residence. Gold and valuable gems decorated almost everything.

Sophie-Ann was in her so called sun-room. A pool took up most of the place in the room. Everything in the room had the purpose to let you think it was day time. Sophie-Ann was different than Sookie imagined her to be. She had long red hair. A feminine face with lips painted blood red. Dressed in a red glittering dress and red high heels. She definitely looked different from her imagination. She looked ridiculous. Not like a vampire queen but an employee at an escort service. She should consult queen Elizabeth of England for fashion advice.

Bill set her free and was out the door in seconds. _Coward._ Sophie-Ann waved her to come closer. Finally able to move she did what was asked of her.

"Miss Stackhouse. Finally we meet. I´m so happy. My name is Sophie-Ann. May I call you Sookie?". This woman was responsible for her grans death and she wanted to call her by her first name? She wanted to rip her eye balls and hair out.

"hello Sophie-Ann. No ,you may not. You wanted to talk to me?! Then talk. Let us skip the pretended kindness and get down to the real deal. Bill broke my arm so I want to be out here soon, to get it treated.".

"I like your straight forwardness. Come and sit." she gestured to a mahagoni desk with matching chairs. She took place and cradled her broken arm in her lap.

"Here is what I want. I want you. Bond to me. Serve me. You will be provided with anything you desire."

"No. You are the reason my gran died. You are the reason my brother was questioned as a murder suspect. You are the reason I had to endure that idiot of vampire Bill Compton. And lastly I give you the blame for my house being further destroyed." Sookie spoke through clenched teeth trying not to yell from top of her lungs. The nerve of this woman!

"I am a vampire honey. If I have to get rid of an old hag to get what I want, so may be it. I did her a favor. She died a fast death. You should thank me.".

Sookie couldn´t hold back anymore. She missed her gran so much. If Sophie-Ann wasn´t after her, gran would be still alive. She shot up from her seat, leaned forward and slapped her with the good arm. She didn´t care how stupid that was. Didn´t care about the consequence of her actions. Tears stung in her eyes. The lip stick was smeared across her face after the slap.

Sophie-Ann lifted her hand and Sookie was in a death lock. Andre, her progeny, threw her to the floor. Sookie stretched arms out to catch herself. It was out of instinct. When she hit the floor she remembered her broken arm. The pain was breath taking.

"you really are a difficult person to deal with. Slapping a queen. Bitch! Andre teach her a little lesson, be so kind. She ruined my mood."

"with pleasure, my queen!", Andre was gloating.

The queens progeny had kicked and slapped Sookie a few times. Her lips burst open and her right knee dislocated. The pain would have robbed her of her senses if the anger and rage weren´t inside her, burning with the want for revenge.

"That´s enough for now, thank you, my child. Sookie, I have something here that might change your mind. Bring her in, Andre." the queen renewed her make up while her child has beaten her guest.

One of the doors to the sun room opened. A young woman with a familiar face entered. It took Sookie a moment to recognize her. It was Hadley, her cousin. What was she doing here? Was she kept as a captive here all this years? Sookie needed to get her out of here.

"Good night, my majesty. Oh you have a guest? May I ask who it is?", Hadley didn´t recognize her? Was she glamoured? But she looked good, healthy even. Not like the junkie back when she disappeared.

"Hadley, honey, take a closer look at her. You know her. Maybe you can convince her to cooperate.". The queen took great pleasure from reuniting the two. She was curious how each would react.

"Oh my gosh! It´s Sookie! Sophie-Ann you brought her here for me? Thank you! That´s the best present you ever gave me!", Hadley rushed up to the queen and hugged her. She HUGGED the queen. And her way of conversing with her isn´t how a captive and jailer would, it was a talk between lovers. The queen patted Hadley. Sookie hoped Andre simply hit her hard enough to be hallucinating.

Hadley walked over to Sookie, leaned down to bring their faces on the same level and spoke.

"Oh Sookie you will love it here. We will have so much fun. I have missed you. Do you think gran will visit us here?". Hadley was cheerful like they met in a mall by coincidence.

Sookie said something but Hadley didn´t understand her. Sookie´s face hurt and speaking multiplied the pain. Her cousin signalized her she couldn´t hear her by putting her hand to her ear.

Sookie filled her lungs with air before she spoke again.

"Are you stupid, Hadley? I´m here before you on the floor, bleeding and obviously in pain and you speak of the fun we will have? Tell me, what was it? What destroyed your brain? The drugs? Or that bitch of a queen?".

"Sookie! If you get punished and beaten it´s because you did something wrong. Don´t fret, you´ll learn the rules soon enough.", Sookie wished for blood to fill her ears so she didn´t have to listen to her. They searched for Hadley for 2 years. Took care of her when she was in her lowest. Gran always felt guilty for Hadley´s fate. Her uncle did rape Hadley as a child. Her mind was weaker than Sookie´s. Hadley couldn´t handle the memories from that time and fled to drugs. They let her forget for a few hours. Sookie knew Hadley wasn´t entirely at fault here. She knew that but even so, hate started to grow in her. Hate for her own kin. Sookie saw in Hadley´s memories that she told the queen about her. To be Sophie-Ann´s favorite pet she spilled Sookie´s secret.

"Hadley, get the hell away from me. I don´t care that we are family. You sold me out. Don´t you dare to tell me that you didn´t know the consequence of your actions. Gran and I suffered from your stupidity. Don´t talk to me, don´t touch me and don´t you ever mention gran before me ever again. You are an out cast.". Hadley felt sad. She had hoped to see Sookie again. To spend time with her again like they had as children.

"Hadley, get back to your room. Ms. Stackhouse, I advice you to change your behavior or you´ll find yourself in an even worse state than you are now. Andre! Look her up downstairs."

Sophie-Ann had seen enough. Sookie had a strong will but she would break her.

Andre had grabbed Sookie and lifted her up when the doors were pushed open by a load bang.

It was the magistrate that came in. His crane clacked on the stone floor. The queen froze. She was caught red handed. What was he doing here?

"Andre! You better let go of her this instant. Put her down or i´ll cut your arms off. The girl is under the protection of the Authority.".

Sophie-Ann was shocked. The authority put a human girl under their protection? What could be the meaning of this? The magistrate is a vampire to fear. He Spoke the will of the authority.

She tried to do some damage control.

"Magistrate, good to see you. The girl is here to visit a relative. May I ask why..".

"No, you may not! Sophie-Ann Lecrerq. You are no longer queen of this state. You never will have the chance to be a queen ever again. Your child will take the throne from here on. I do hope he will rule more wise. Furthermore you will sell all the unnecessary things in here and the receipts are to be handed over to Ms Stackhouse. Don´t, under any circumstance, come near her again! You will receive further punishments in a weeks time from the authority. I´ll take Ms. Stackhouse now with me.".

Sookie was not only a bit stunned, she was lost. The magistrate helping her? Why? He hates humans. Did Godric and Eric have a hand in this? Is she walking from one misery in the next? A black suited man picked her and carried her away. At the entrance were Eric and Godric telling the magistrate´s guard to let them through. The magistrate gave the order to let them.

She was instantly in Eric´s arms, wincing from the pain. He stroke her and whispered to her that she is safe now. Finally, she let the tears fall. She could cry in the security of Eric´s arm.

Godric was with them but he had to speak with the magistrate.

"Jorge alonso de San Diego! It has been ages. I don´t know why you helped her but I am grateful. She means a lot to me and my child. I thank you.".

The magistrate was pleased with Godric´s manners and respect even though he is far older. Only true ancient vampires behaved this way nowadays.

"Don´t mention it, Godric. The girl is worthwhile it. She has a bright future before her. Look after her well. It is the pronounced wish of the authority to support her. I can´t tell you everything yet but now that she will bring us a future we all desire. I must go now. Oh and the maenad was taken care of.".

Eric and Sookie thanked the magistrate for his assistance. The little man bowed his head and vamped away with his guards. From the sun room screaming and things breaking was heard. Sophie-Ann was throwing a fit of her undead lifetime. Sookie fell asleep in Eric´s arm, exhausted from the events. Her revenge was far from being fulfilled but it was a start.

With their mate back, maker and child, wasted no time to get her back in the safety of Eric´s house.

They flied her back.

"master. What did he say? Why is she under protection of the authority? How do they know about her?", Eric didn´t liked it to be left in the dark.

"He didn´t tell me much. Or rather couldn´t. All he told me was that she is promised a bright future we all desire. Very cryptic. All will be revealed with time I guess. For now we should get her back and heal the wounds. Maybe perform the second blood exchange. The protection of the authority keeps her safe from vampires only but not other supes. A bond on the other hand is respected from all.". He looked fondly at her. She was still beautiful to him even with bruises.

"She didn´t cry master. She told me. She refused to cry. In front of Bill, Sophie-Ann and even when Andre hit her she refused to cry. How can she be so strong and weak at the same time. I don´t understand it master. When Bill walked away with her I wanted to kill and drain till I drop. Where is her inner strength coming from?". Eric had seen women cry for far less. From a simple rejection to their invitations they cried like the end of the world came. They cried because of the silliest things openly. The girl in his arms but refused to let anyone but her mates see her tears. When Tara said all those awful things to her she went outside to cry. Not even her best ans closest friends were allowed see her in tears. That made Eric feel special. He meant enough to her to let him see her cry.

"I told you, she is stronger than she looks. Strength is not only on the outside, not only to find in muscles and fighting style. True strength is hidden from the eye. Like the weakest bird can withstand a hard winter, Sookie can withstand everything thrown at her. Even if she falls, she will rise again. And we will be by her side to lend a hand when she staggers. We hold humans for weak but in truth they aren´t. Take a look around you Eric. It is them that build this large cities. Vampires killed large numbers of humans but the humans still stand. They evolve. Where we stay behind and cling to our believes from centuries ago. It is our numbers that are going back. It is time to wake up and realize that we need a change.".

Eric silently listened to his maker. There was truth in his words, he knew that much but he still found humans weak. He spent the rest of the flight home with his thoughts about Sookie. The feelings that came alive in him. Maybe she really wasn´t a weakness. For once in his life he decide to simply live and let things happen. Who knew, maybe something good would come out of it.

Mississippi- the king

"Is this information confirmed?"

"I said so seconds ago, didn´t I? Weren´t listening again hmm?".

Russel Edington and Talbot Angelis were lovers since hundres of years. Russel turned Talbot when they met. The king, Russel, received reports of a telepath living in a town in Bon Temps. The report said she was working for Eric the Northman in Dallas. Rumors had it there was more going on between them. And with his maker too. Godric- death the kid. He found it intriguing. A human with special abilities and two so old vampires. Unheard of in the history of vampires.

"Talbot my darling. I want to meet them! Send the invitations out!".

"OH-OH! A dinner party. Brilliant! I´ll decide the theme for it. And decorate the room. Oh so exciting. And the Northman is coming too. He is candy to the eye. Hihi... the motto for the party will be Tarzan. The Northman in short leather pants. Uuggghh... can´t wait to see it."

"Talbot. Stop spilling your hormones on the carpet and get to work. I want to meet them as soon as possible!". Sometimes his bonded child drove him insane. But he loved him like on the first day still.

Russel, the oldest vampire in the United States was fascinated with everything extraordinary. He never met a telepath. All he knew about them was from books but those were theories. The real thing is always better. He imagined what it would be like to know everyone´s secrets. A dangerous ability but a powerful one all the same. He knew from the reports she couldn´t read vampire minds. Better for her. That would paint a huge target mark on her back. Russel decided he would get some humans ready for her to read to demonstrate her ability. Maybe some criminals with a few innocent mixed under them.

Maybe he could set up a contract with her too.

Bill- somewhere in nowhere

He was finally free. He had completed the task and gave Sookie to the Queen. What a wonderful feeling. When he returned to his house to pack up he noticed that Maryann was gone. Not that he cared. With vampire speed he had his things and hit the road in his blue BMW.

Bill thought over where to head now. He didnt want to stay in Bon Temps. Eric and his maker where in that area. Maybe he would live in Chicago for a while.

He was interrupted when his phone rang. He didn´t check the caller ID. If he had he wouldn´t have answered it. It was Lorena.

" _William. I hope you are already on the run!"_

"why would I be? It worked. Sookie is with the queen right now!"

" _No she is not. She is with their soon to be bonded. Sophie-Ann is replaced with Andre as a ruler. The telepath is under protection from the authority. They will hunt you down William. Godric has connections all over. You better hide on the mount everest or they will come for you! William? Are you listening?"._

He wasn´t. He was scared. He is the prey now and Sookie the hunter. The tides turned. Where could he hide?

"GOD DAMMIT! THAT FUCKING WHORE! I WISH I NEVER MET HER! A LIVE ON THE RUN ALL BECAUSE OF HER!"

Bill yelled in the night. When she is protected by the authority he had to reason to fear for his life. Once she is bonded to Eric and Godric she becomes the most powerful human in the USA. More so with her powers. He will spend the rest of his being buried in the ground in some godforsaken forest. The only solace that was left for him was her being human. She would die in 50 or 60 years. Maybe sooner. He could wait. He had eternity.


	9. Chapter 9

The Authority- Roman Zimojic

Roman is a calm and composed vampire. He wished to peacefully coexist with humans and other supernatural races. Mainstreaming was one step to the peace he wished for. He was sitting in his office chair staring at reports before him. His mind wasn´t in it. The great revelation still caused problems here and there, and he was worried about it. Organizations like the FotS were popping up everywhere. How should he deal with it? He can´t sent his subordinates in smash them but he also couldn´t sit by and let his own kind suffer the true death by the hand of fanatic vampire haters.

The vampires came out of the coffin less than ten years ago, of course it would take time to make things work. The humans reacted not as bad as they feared. At first at least. The problems later. There were vampires which refused to treat humans as equals. They lived for hundreds of years only following their own laws but now they had to adapt to the human laws as well.

Families of humans who lost a loved one to a murderer blamed vampires for it. Some demanded for vampires to be registered or have some kind of mark, saying what they were so humans knew. Like they did in the second world war with the Jews.

Vampires felt discriminated by the humans. Pressing on them legal obligations but ignored to give them rights in the society. Businesses led by vampires were often victim of harassment.

Roman hoped in 20 or 30 years the humans would accept them. If somebody would have told him that the chance for peace was within arms reach, in the hands of a young blonde waitress, he would have laugh at them. But exactly that happened. A shift in the air alarmed him of the presence of an uninvited guest in his office. Before his desk was a man standing in an expensive, gray suite. He was old, Roman could tell that much, but not how old exactly. He didn´t smell of danger or gave the aura of it off.

"It is rather impolite to just get in my office like this. Normally guests of mine ask for an appointment at the reception downstairs. With whom do I have the pleasure?".

"Well, i´m not your every day ordinary guest Mr. Zimojic. My name is Niall Brigant current king of all Fae, whether on earth or the Fae realm."

Roman almost fell out of his chair. The fae? They exist? According to history the fae were wiped out more than 3000 years ago. A war between vampires and fae charged a high price, the price was their death.

"You will not find it hard to hear i´m dubious about your statement. The far are extinct.", if he really is a far king what does he want with him? Are the far taking revenge for the past starting with him?

Niall let a bit if his scent through, giving Roman proof of his heritage. Roman had a hard time not to react to the scent. He smelled absolutely delicious. Were he younger he would have attacked him.

"Now that we have clarified my heritage let us talk about why I came here. I am here because my granddaughter, who is next in line for the throne, and she is in danger. One of your monarchs is keeping her captive and I want her free immediately. I expect there is no need to tell you in detail about her importance to me. Get her out of the mess that one of your kind pulled her in or I swear i´ll let fire rain down on you and your own. Did I make myself clear?". Niall let some of his aura leave his body. Roman´s sense instantly went in overload. Niall Brigant was dangerous, he could feel it now. He had enough power to kill him without even moving a single finger.

"Of course, I understand. Give me her name and the name of the vampire accountable for her situation. The authority will take action immediately! She will be protected." Roman disliked the idea of bowing to Niall but it was necessary. Maybe this way he would owe Roman a favor.

Niall told him about Sookie Stackhouse and Sophie-Ann Leclerq. Roman had reports about Sophie-Ann, her state falling slowly apart, was not unknown to the authority. The only thing that still kept her on the throne was that the authority searched for a replacement. It turned out more difficult to find a fitting replacement. Roman will have to go with Andre, her child, fro the time being. If he turns out capable, he will stay king, if not they will keep searching. The involvement of William Compton wasn´t much of a surprise either. He was as dumb as a piece of wood.

He called the magistrate to immediately go to the queen of Louisiana and get Ms. Stackhouse out of there. After he placed the orders he hung up. Niall Brigant was appease by his quick handling.

"Mr. Brigant. Excuse me, I mean your majesty. I don´t mean to seem rude but I can´t help my curiosity. You have the power to get her out by yourself, why go through the trouble to come to me?"

Niall was amused. Of course he would be curious, he would be stupid not to be. Sookie was meant to achieve great things he could only dream of to reach. He wanted to help her on her way there. The time will soon come when he can finally meet her face to face.

"Sookie will bring peace to all races. She will end wars and fights that go on since ever. She needs the authority on her side. Furthermore she needs her vampires on her side, her true mates. Eric the Northman and Godric, the son of death. She will have the answers to the questions ever asked. Imagine a world where all beings known to us live as equals. Guided by rulers with justice and acceptance. If everything goes well it won´t stay just an imagination. You are but not allowed to talk about it to anyone. My granddaughter´s powers still haven´t matured fully. I´ll visit again when the time has come. Fare well until then Mr. Zimojic."

And with that he was gone. Roman wondered if that really happened. Had he really met the king of fae tonight? He quickly texted the magistrate further orders before leaning back in his chair.

The future he had hoped for is nearing. Brought by the hands of Sookie Stackhouse.

Sookie- second bonding

Godric and Eric got more and more worried about Sookie. After their return last night Sookie had slept so deep they couldn´t get their blood in her. Eric suggested to shake her awake but Godric told him not to. A humans body heals itself in a sleep state. So both died for the day next to her. When both rose hours later Sookie was still sleeping. At 8 p. m. even Godric thought about shaking her alive. Eric called Dr. Ludwig, she said them to let the girl sleep. She assured them nothing was wrong with her, she recovered. Should she not awake before midnight she would come by. Finally at 9:36 p. m. Sookie stirred and woke up.

Her body was in pain, her mind slowly recalled the happenings of last night. She peered with half closed eyes at the vampires she grew so fond of. More than that. She was in love with them yesterday night when she discovered that Hadley had sold her out she started thinking how small her family became. There was only Jason she told herself at first, then the faces of Godric and Eric came in her mind. She realized how she missed them, they separated barely an hour ago and she longed for them already. Isn´t that what love is all about? To accept someone with all his faults and weird habits? The accept their past as such, as the past. To let them in and share the good and the bed times? Yes she was in love and she finally realized it.

"uggh.. I feel like I was hit by truck. And by a train. And dropped out of a plane."

"I´m sorry little one. We couldn´t protect you. I feel ashamed of my incapability. Can you forgive us?". Godric had worried she would see them weak.

"There is nothing to forgive, Godric. There wasn´t a thing you could have done. You..are..not..at...fault..here! You got it? don´t blame yourself. You too, Eric. I´m fine. More or less. This all will heal. I´ll be as good as new soon."

"Lover, let us heal you. Take our blood. We were unable to help you with the queen before but we can help you recover.", Eric too felt guilty. He should have hunted Compton down in Dallas and end him.

"I´ll gladly accept Mr. super-sexy viking!", she gave them a little laugh to show she was alright. She felt horrible but it hurt them to see her suffer.

Godric vamped out to get her a cup, after he returned he tore in his wrist and let the blood stream in the cup. He passed the cup to Eric, who repeated his makers actions and passed the cup on to Sookie. With her good hand she took and drank in big gulps. The blood of them didn´t taste bad, the opposite, but it was still a little bit weird to drink blood as a human. She felt the blood doing the magic right away. Her bones healed and the flesh wounds knitted together. She felt great again

She asked them about Maryann, fearing her house was now in ruins, Sam dead and her friends and brother in an endless circle of partying. Her shoulders lowered in relief when she heard it was all taken care of already by the authority without endanger the shifter. Sookie barely had time to think about Sam´s secret. She was disappointed he didn´t trust her enough with it. It was irrelevant now that she decided to work for Eric.

"I´m glad that she is gone. And now i´ll go and take a bath. I deserved it.!"

"Lover, maybe you should stay in bed longer. You were severely injured last night.".

She reassured Eric she was fine now to stand up but he didn´t want her to get up. Sookie told them her bladder will burst, envenom her body and she will die a slow, painful death. That got his attention and made his fangs drop.

Sookie relieved her bladder and turned the water on to fill the bathtub. She was hungry so she decided to get some crackers from the kitchen to eat while bathing. She ran in the kitchen, took a box of her favorite crackers, turned to return to the bath room. While she was in the kitchen Godric and Eric climbed in the tub. She giggled at the sight. Thank god Eric had a custom made bathtub in his homes or she would have to wait and watch until it was her turn to bath. The tub was big enough to fit all three.

Godric was behind her, massaging her shoulders and Eric in front of her, massaging her feet. Sookie was in heaven, she died and went to heaven, she was almost sure of it. Hands were replaced by lips. Kissing her all over. She leaned back and relaxed. Godric brought his lips to her ears and whispered heatedly, "Sookie, for the second bond with me.". His erection pressed against her back. Sookie´s sex heated up at the feeling of him.

"Yes, please,do it.", she whispered back. Godric lifted her a bit by her hips and lowered her on his erection. Eric watched them, lazily stroking his erection. It truly was a sight to behold.

Her hands clenched around the edge of the tub in ecstasy. Their pace was slow and without haste, kisses showered all over her neck. Eric leaned in and captured her lips, making her moan in the kiss.

The blood she drank earlier made her senses more sensitive, every touch on her skin tickled.

Godric felt her walls clenching more and more, she was on the brink of her orgasm. He bit in his wrist and brought it to her lips when Eric broke the kiss. Sookie grabbed his arm and closed her mouth around the wound, right when Godric bit in her neck. Her peak hit her so hard, she basked in it. Godric came equally hard with a jerk. Sookie´s feelings became clearer to him, the bond extended and widened. He pulled his fangs, licked on the wounds before pricking his tongue to lick over it again, healing it. There was an emotion in the bond, coming from Sookie that raised his hopes for a final bonding. He would wait until she was ready to tell them.

Sookie slowly floated down from her peak. Now it was Eric´s turn.

He lifted her up like Godric did, she whimpered when his member slid out of her but a moment later she felt Eric fill her. Her whimpering at the earlier loss was swapped for a moan. She rode Eric gently, Godric watching the show this time. Eric played with her tongue using his, nibbled and bit softly on her lips. Her movements became faster, the sounds of pleasure louder. Water spilled over the edge but neither of them cared. Eric tilted his head to get access to her neck and licked along her throat. It was a huge turn on for Sookie. She wanted to repay him, leaned in and bit it his neck with her blunt teeth, drawing blood. Eric hissed out and bit her. They drank from each other and enjoyed the orgasm they gifted each other.

Eric felt what his maker felt earlier. Sookie was in love with them. The bond vibrated with her feelings for them. It made Eric feel wonderful and warm.

Eric pulled back when Sookie did.

"Lover, that was amazing. You can bite me anytime.", he winked at her.

"Good to know, my viking.".

Sookie slid down from his lap and leaned back again in Godric´s arms.

The Mates enjoyed the time together in silence. Godric glanced down to see her smile a goofy smile, giggling silly.

"She is high from the blood.", he stated to Eric.

"Indeed. This will be so much fun. I should get the recorder.", he smirked at her which made Sookie giggle louder.

They spent an half an hour more in the tub watching Sookie play with the bubbles. Her stoned state made it hard for them to wash and dress her.

Sookie danced out in the kitchen, she was hungry seeing how she didn´t get to eat the crackers in the tub.

"My child you better text Pamela to bring her some food. Look at her she is mixing mustard and jam with cereals. If she eats that she will puke all night."

Eric nodded an texted his progeny. Godric kept an eye on Sookie while Eric went to go through some mails and place his calls that needed his attention. He was still Sheriff of area 5 and had duties.

Pam barged in a little over 30 minutes after she received her makers message.

"You haven´t shown you visage in the bar for days and now you let me pay a delivery boy for your breather. Hand my your credit cards over right now, I deserve, no, I demand a present for this!", Pamela was angry at her maker, for calling her away from fangtasia and from between the legs of the russian fangbanger she had.

"Oh Pamela! Thank god you are here!", Sookie came running towards her from the direction of the kitchen, "Godric keeps watching me, uuh, cook, I think he wants to steal my food."

"Sookie, you morsel, you are high. You smell strongly of my maker and grand sire."

"Thank you for the compliment, dearest lesbian Pam. You smell of burger. Do you have a burger? Give me the burger Pamela!"

Pamela found the stoned Sookie extremely funny. She handed her the food she bought for her. Godric informed her that Eric is in his study and will join them soon.

Sookie sat down on a couch and happily munched on her burger Pam gave her.

Eric came back in the living room when she finished eating. Pamela was asking her incessantly questions she knew Sookie would never answer her sober. Pam had a blast with her.

Godric noticed the stern look on his childs face.

"What is it my child?"

Eric looked at his maker, not liking what he had to tell him.

"i received an invitation per email today. For Sookie. It is from the king of Mississippi, Russel Edington. He wants to get to know her. It will be a dinner party held in 2 nights. The invitation is for us too.".

Russel Edington is supposedly the eldest vampire in the states. Why was he interested in Sookie?

Life really never gets boring with her.

"We will dine in Mississippi in two days my child and find out what he wants. We will wait for Sookie to sober up and then start the preparations."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** : as you will see in this chap i liked russel in the show. i will keep him for now as an ally. i plan to let somebody yet unknwon be the villian. xoxo

Mississippi- telepath and the crazy king

Two nights ago had Eric told Sookie about the invitation he received from the vampire king ruling over Mississippi. Russel Edington was the oldest vampire in the new world. He wasn´t somebody you could easily refuse when he calls for you.

Sookie, Godric and Eric where welcomed by guards at the gate to his estate. She was nervous and both could feel it. Godric laid his hand on her shoulder to calm her, having no issues to show his affection. When a vampire showed interest in her in the past it didn´t really end well. Well there was one exception , she was glad she met Eric and Godric.

She was surprised when she saw Russel for the first time. She imagined a vampire of Eric´s height, big and scary looking but he was the opposite. The king looked so harmless, gentle almost. His bonded, Talbot, was the same. He reminded Sookie of a fashion designer instead of a vampire he was.

"Miss Stackhouse, it´s a pleasure meeting you. I heard many things about you. Don´t worry, good things. My name is Russel Edington, king of Mississippi and this is Talbot Angelis, my bonded child. Please come in, come in!". He was friendly, true a bit overboard and fake but friendly. Talbot looked downright excited but she wasn´t really sure about what exactly.

Sookie bowed slightly, enough to be polite without looking intimidated or submissive.

"The pleasure is entirely mine. I´m honored to meet you and your bonded. May I add, your house is lovely. The decor is exquisite and timeless. Truly amazing!", and she meant it. Where Sophie-Ann´s estate looked ridiculous with all the luxuries, this house looked like a home. Talbot almost burst with excitement and pride. He decorated the house himself unknown to Sookie yet, but he will tell her in detail later.

"Oh my darling you have an excellent eye! Please come, don´t just stand there. I let the chef prepare Italian cuisine. I hope you like Italian food.", Talbot dragged Sookie with him to the dinning room. He was already in love with her. She was polite, good looking and liked what he did with the house.

Russel looked after them, glad that Talbot seemed happy. He was depressed the last few weeks, if Sookie would befriend his bonded and made him happy, Russel would be grateful to Sookie.

The three ancient vampire stood in the greeting hall like ordered and forgotten. Russel quickly told them to better follow Talbot and Sookie.

The dinner they had was from high quality. Sookie had a soup, pasta and a chocolate pie of finest quality. The vampires had a variety of blood in different shapes and types. Talbot explained to Sookie that he found it unfair that vampires had to pass up on a fancy dinner because of their diet. He hired a chief who specialized on molecular cooking.

After dinner Russel invited them to move to a different room for drinks and to talk. Sookie was served her favorite drink, a gin and tonic.

"Miss Stackhouse, i´m intrigued by your talent. Please, if you are alright with it, would you share your experiences with me. I have walked the earth for a long time but never met an individual like you.", the king waited for her answer, hoping his curiosity will be satisfied by her.

Sookie glanced to Godric who nodded his approval. He told her this way it was alright to share her story with him.

"Alright. What is it that you want to know, your majesty?".

"Please call me Russel, as I will call you Sookie if you agree. Tell me everything. How you do it, when you developed it, everything really. I´m really interested how you grew up and how you learned to control it."

"I agree. I will start at the beginning and you may ask questions when I am finished. Is that alright for all present?", she looked around and looked at each of them nodding at her, Talbot nodded his head at a speed, she feared he would break his neck at this rate. She put her drink down, folded her hands and started the story time with a bitter smile.

"For me there wasn´t a before it all began. Since I can think back, there were always voices in my head. I was really young when I started talking, a side effect of the telepathy.. I have heard people in my mind since my birth, talking in their heads to themselves. My parents recognized early I was different then my older brother, different then the children in my home town. They held me for an early starter, unaware yet what was really going on. I was two years old when I started to really answer to the voices I heard in other peoples minds. When my mom started to think I was more than only different than children my age, she brought me in a clinic for tests. Everything on me was checked twice. The only abnormality was my brain which was seen only on a CAT scan. My brain is more circulated and I use more than the usual 10% of brain capability. There is a theory stat says if a human would have access to more usage of brain tissue than the average 10% people use, we could evolve to higher beings. The area in my brain, which is responsible for storing memories is more developed, that allows me to remember things from years ago. It´s called an eiditic memory. It´s the next step after an photographic memory, which only includes pictures, meaning things you have seen. My memory stores everything I have ever seen, heard,felt or said myself. The first few years my life I spent in an research clinic. Mom and dad were with me at the beginning, visiting me and playing with me in the short times between the tests. Soon enough the visits became sporadic before it stopped all together. They left me all alone there. At the age of 5 I was released from the clinic and went home. My presence there disturbed the peace my family had. Jason, my brother, didn´t want to play with me. His friends teased him for me being different. The saying children are cruel is so true. I don´t give him any fault in this, he was a child himself at that time. My parents fought all the time. As long as I was in the clinic our expenses were paid by the clinic, for allowing my parents to run the tests, but that changed when I returned home. My education was expensive. The clinic scored my IQ at 173 points, meaning I needed extra attention. My dad was on edge with me around, he cheated on mom and feared I would disclose his betrayal to his wife. So he formed a plan to kill me. Dad convinced mom I am cursed or possessed by a demon if not the devil himself. Mom was weak, depended on dad with everything. If he said something needs to be done than it needed to be done. I have no recollection what happened that night on the bridge, I was unconscious.". Her feelings saddened with every word, flooding the bond. Her mates laid their hands on her knees to let her feel support. Fondness and reassurance was sent by them through the bond to calm her and she appreciated it greatly.

Russel and Talbot were looking at her with compassion.

"That night my parents died. I moved to gran with my brother. I was 6 years old that year. My telepathy made my daily life a living hell. School was torture for me. The voices penetrated me unfiltered. My grades were horrible, even more so if you consider my IQ. I had headaches that lamed my mind. I could barely think straight or concentrate on a thing. When it became unbearable I locked myself in in my room. My gran couldn´t take it anymore and took me out of school. She let me learn at home. Home schooling was our only option. For years I only left the house when it was inevitable. Gran trained with me daily to control my telepathy. Day after day we spent hours with building up my shields. The shields block out the thoughts when I don´t want to hear what people think. They weak at first and fell when somebody actively about me. On me directed thoughts get registered by my telepathy on his own. Back then my shields fell in those cases but today I move the shields at will. I was 15 when I could go out without returning with a monstrous headache. The training with gran continued and I gained the ability to project thoughts to another. The one projected to needs to let me in or I could do damage if I force it on him.", she paused at looked at the vampires in the room. She awaited them to fall in downtime from all her talking but the opposite was the case. All eyes were glued to her. Their expression as if watching a nerve wrecking action movie. Interest and awe shone in 4 pair of eyes.

Sookie couldn´t understand why they were so interested in all this. Her life was a huge cluster fuck before she met Godric and Eric. Normally she had a hard time talking about her past. How could a normal human understand what she went through? The vampires present went through a lot themselves. They would understand.

The King asked her to go on.

"There isn´t a lot more to tell. Two years ago I discovered I could move things with my will alone. Telekinesis. It happened unexpected. I had a headache before it happened but I didn´t pay it any attention. One day I knocked over one of gran´s favorite vases. It fell off the commode and I knew she would be sad when it broke. I wanted to stop its fall, wished it would stop midair and it did. I was so surprised, I ended up letting it fall.", Sookie smiled about the memory. When she had told her gran what happened the training began once again.

"i trained the new found power until I mastered it.".

The king was fascinated by her. Sookie mastered her talents alone, she no one to turn to for help or training. Russel had seen empathes loose their mind, they couldn´t handle the burden of such an ability and decided to end their lives. Why was Sookie different? Was she stronger because she was born with an active ability? She had no life before how she put it. He had expected her to be at least crazy and unstable.

"I heard you can´t hear vampires. Do you know why?".

She taught about it for a minute before she answered. "I´m not really sure about that. Maybe because you are all dead? No brain waves and so on. All I get from you is a void sphere.".

"what does that mean?" Talbot asked her looking slightly confused.

"that means I can feel a vampire near me. I can´t read the sphere but sometimes I can pick up on mood changes. Like anger or hatred. It also allows me to guess the age of the vampire. Eric´s void is big and Godric´s is double in size. I see that Russel´s is the biggest here and that of Talbot on the other hand is smaller than Eric´s."

"Remarkable. Truly. Do you mind to give us a demonstration?". Russel wanted to see her use her telepathy first hand. Sookie shrugged and gave him a ´sure why not´. The king called for one of his subjects and gave orders to bring the men in.

Eight men entered the room. They all looked like normal people you would meet on the street. Russel told her to read them and tell him if she found anything worth to report.

Five of them were ordinary and boring humans. She dismissed them, stating there was nothing out of the ordinary about them. The three left in the room had somethings to hide.

She stood up and went over to the first man. He had killed two women about 4 weeks ago. The police caught him and imprisoned him but he got free because of an procedural error. She called on the men to hold his arm out. The man refused her but Russel quickly captured him in his glamour, allowing Sookie to do with him as she pleases. Sookie took hold of his hand, allowing the images to flood her mind.

She went on to the second man. He was part of a radical racist organization. He murdered innocent men and women alike because of their heritage. Her best two friends would be nothing more then a target for him. It made Sookie so mad, she wanted to punch him. Hard. Godric and Eric felt her rage and took a step closer to her. Russel raised an eyebrow at them for it and Eric explained him what made them move.

The last man to read robbed a gas station. Nobody was hurt in the process.

Sookie returned to her seat and told Russel what she saw and heard. She was right in all three, no, in all eight cases.

"Amazing, Sookie, truly amazing. You were right in all cases. Wonderful. May I ask you one or two more things?". What more could he possibly want to know. But she gave him the ok to do so.

"I have heard how you got to know Eric and Godric. What i´m curious about is the bond I feel you created so far.". He could smell their blood in her.

"Godric and Eric", she looked at them giving a smile, "mean a lot to me. I know about the bond all I have to know and decided to enter it. Having met them brought joy back in my life where there was darkness before. A human man never was a possibility for me. I can live my life without children, I wouldn´t feel robbed of some kind of chances. I feel at home."

"you know then about their past. Vampires are killers. I hope you don´t delude yourself in some romantic imaginings about our kind." the king had seen many fall for vampires and getting awfully disappointed when they found out about a vampires true nature. Or getting killed. A human-vampire relationship went seldom as the humans imagined it.

"I don´t know every detail about their past but when they are ready to share I will listen as they did. I know both did things they aren´t especially proud about but it´s already in the past for me. For me it´s important how they act today, not how they used to. If killing is the only way to keep yourself, or your loved ones, alive then so bet it. I, myself, would slaughter any opponent if they dared to touch Godric or Eric. I would kill for Eric´s progeny too. isn´t it the same with you or anybody. I protect what´s mine and they are MINE.".

"Lover that was one hell of a confession!", Eric purred, turned on by her declaration of them being hers. She had claimed them before the oldest vampire in America. Eric had the feeling she said it a little bit directed at Talbot, he had eyed the viking all the time. Talbot just grinned at her.

"Huh?", Sookie didn´t get what Eric meant. What confession?

Godric explained to her, "Little one. You have claimed us just now, claimed the vampire way." and he loved it to death.

Russel grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh! I´m sorry I didn´t mean to..to.. I don´t know what I didn´t mean to. It´s alright, no? You two still want to bond or not?", she was nervous suddenly. Did she make a mistake? Did they change their mind? She hoped not or it would be embarrassing for her in a few seconds.

"it´s alright lover. We do want it. Me and my maker are both thrilled you accept us. So much I want to grab you and disappear in one of the rooms to...".

Godric cut in before his child could get too coarse. There still was a king present after all, even though he seemed strangely happy about their verbal exchange.

"What my child meant to say is, we never second guessed our decision. We still want you as our bonded." Sookie nodded happily at him.

"Do you plan to come over Sookie? Like I turned Talbot would you want one of them to turn you?".

"i have thought about it for some time now. I want to spend as much time with them as possible. I like my human life, I like it to sunbathe, I enjoy human food and love coffee so much its insane. But all that would mean nothing to me without them. So yes, I do plan to come over. A human life time is not enough to spend toget..."

Eric couldn´t take it anymore. Hearing her say all those things made his cock salute and stand straight. She said she would kill for them. For their bloodline. The viking picked her up from her place and was gone with her in a second. He brought her in one of the rooms in the kings residence. He would apologize to him tomorrow night for it.

Godric too felt aroused by what Sookie said. He stood up and excused himself and his mates for the night. The king could understand it. He would act the same way if it was him with Talbot.

The three mates made love till the sun pulled maker and child to their day rest.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: i´m still searching for a beta guys. i know my english is still far from perfect but i promise i work on it! thank you all for reading my story so far. more will be coming very soon! and here, you all take a rose, from me to you - :-D

Everlasting bond

Two weeks ago Sookie had visited the king of Mississippi and his bonded child. The both of them were a perfect example for Sookie. Talbot had loved Russel already when he was a human, he agreed to be turned and never regretted it. Sookie was sure of her decision to bond and be turned. Eric and Godric answered her every question the past two weeks. Never getting tired of it.

She told her family three nights ago about her plans. Lafayette and Jason congratulated her, telling her they would love her no matter if she had a heart beat or not. Tara on the other hand had yelled at her. She couldn´t understand why Sookie was willing to die for them and rise as a vampire. Sookie tried to make her see how cruel it would be to bond to them and die 50 years later. The loss of a bonded mate could drive an vampire insane. Her best friend stormed out before she could explain more. Sookie had feared she lost her childhood friend but Tara called her the next day to apologize. She was scared Sookie would forget them sooner or later, living her new vampire life with her bonded without looking back. They talked for 2 hours and Sookie promised she would never leave them behind.

The talk with Sam was difficult, at some point he had confessed his feelings to Sookie. Of course she knew how he had felt about her but she had never given him any false hope. Sam was a nice, hard working man, sure, but he couldn´t give her what she needed. It was hard for her to tell him she would quit her work at his bar, she had after all worked there for years, but her mind was made up already. In the end Sam gave in and wished her god luck, and if she changes her mind he would always have a job for her. His thoughts still told her how he wished that she would turn to him. He was angry at her. Disappointed for never having a chance with her. She wished he would get over it soon.

Sookie felt nervous to the bones. Tonight she would create an bond to her vampires that would last for, well, forever. She had spent the whole day preparing for the final exchange. Would she be enough for them? What if they grew bored with her? Eric told her times over that would never be the case but she still had insecurities. All she knew for certain was she wanted this.

She ate dinner at a little bistro in Shreveport before heading back to Eric´s house. Or rather now it was her home too. After what the maenad did to her house it was uninhabitable. Eric had offered her to move in with them. For any other person it would seem she moves too fast with them but she didn´t care. Her soul called to theirs day and night. The few hours she was alone during the day made her miss them dearly. Soon she would be like them. They would spend the nights together, working and simply living, and be dead when the sun is up.

She drove back home in Eric´s SUV, he insisted to use it. Godric agreed with his child. Sookie´s old, yellow car was not safe. She laughed when he had told her that, after her turning, she would be able to run faster than her car could go.

Godric awoke at 4p. m. that day. He could feel Sookie´s emotions from a afar. She was nervous and excited. He himself was filled with excitement to the brim. Finally, after 2000 years, he would bind himself to the ones destined for him only. When he had found Eric he immediately knew that the pull he felt was not only the makers call. He had sex with Eric after he had turned him and Godric had enjoyed every minute of it. It was common for maker and child to share their bed, in most cases it stopped when the maker released his or her child. Godric had slept with Eric even after he was released. But even when both enjoyed it they felt something was missing. The first night with Sookie was perfection for both, a hunger that always stayed behind until now, finally stilled.

Eric had joined his maker after he rose at around 5p. m. He had talked with his master about the past. They talked how fortunate both were to be able to bond to their true mate. Not many were that lucky. Tonight they would bond to Sookie for eternity and tomorrow she will be turned by Godric. Sookie will make an outstanding vampire, even if her powers will be lost in the process.

Godric and Eric could feel her getting closer, she was driving up to the house. She entered the house minutes later with shopping bags in each arm. Her hair were done nicely and she wore make up, making her eyes shine beautifully. For her vampires she was the most beautiful woman alive. And she was theirs. In 24 hours she would begin her new life as a vampire. Eric hoped she would keep the telepathy, it would help to keep her safe. To keep them all safe.

When Eric had told Pam about Sookie´s soon turning she practically begged him for his credit cards. Her new mistress would need a fitting ward robe. No way in hell Pam would let her run around in the bar in her no name clothes. They had an image to uphold after all. It was her way showing she already accepted Sookie as part of her bloodline, as her mistress.

Sookie greeted her mates with a kiss. A last time they spoke about the last bonding ritual. She asked last lingering questions and both answered patiently. Sookie said she would be ready in 20 minutes. Eric and Godric would wait for her in the bed room.

She sprinted in the bathroom with her shopping bags. One contained a set of a black dessous set, playful and silky to the touch. Her dress for tonight was a deep red, held in place with a neck holder. Pumps in the same red color on her feet. _I´m so nervous, gosh I hope I wont throw up._

The bed room, plain and functional before, now decorated with candles and rose petals. Her vampires awaited her bare chested, dressed in what seemed black silk pants. They smiled at her, held each an arm out. Sookie took hold of it and let them pull her closer.

"Lover, you look amazing, good enough to eat." his sexy smirk still in place when whispered in her ear.

"I agree with my child. You look stunning tonight. Are you ready?".

"I am. I want this. I want you.".

Godric slipped behind her and unzipped her dress. The fabric glided down her spine, leaving goosebumps behind. Him undressing her alone was enough to stir her desire to life. Eric gave her light kisses along her collarbone. She tilted her head back, enjoying the attention she got.

Godric had allowed his child to bond to her first. He had known Sookie longer, chased her longer, he deserved it to go first. Eric was grateful for this. In a few minutes she would be his. Theirs.

Godric lazily stroke her back to get her to relax more. He massaged her shoulders, varying the pressure he put on. She let finally go and relaxed between the two ancients. She was led to the bed, covered in red and black silk sheets. Eric and her kneed on the covers, looking at each other.

"Sookie Stackhouse, I, Eric the Northman, bind myself to you by body, mind, and soul. I will stand by your side as your mate. I will protect you and guide you through our time together. Please accept my request for the final bond, my mate.", his blue eyes glued to hers when he spoke.

"I accept. I, Sookie Stackhouse, bind myself to you by body, mind and soul. I will stand by your side as your mate. I promise to be there for you, whenever you turn around I will be there already."

Sookie laid her hand on his chest while she leaned in. His left arm glided on her back and his right rested on the back of her head. He pulled her head to his neck, guiding her like he promised seconds ago. Kisses and licks where placed on the others neck. Eric´s fangs clicked in place, the sign for Sookie to bite him. When she bit him so did Eric. The bond between them was in sensory override. Feelings were shot back and forth in it. The blood exchanged seemed to go on a discovery trip in the body of the other. Sookie could smell the sea, see the shore in Sweden before her mental eye. The final bonding did wonderful things to their bodies. Multiple orgasms exploded between them. After three pulls the bond was completed. Eric looked at her, seeing his blood on her lips turned him on even more. His lips covered hers, mixing the remaining blood together. He licked her lips clean and watched how the bite marks he placed healed with the help of his blood in her. The feeling, to know his blood helped to heal her, was something he could not put to words.

"Lover. My mate. My bonded. Our bonded."

"Yours. Forever."

Godric had watched the exchange from next to the bed. Both looked so beautiful. He couldn´t tell which strand of blonde hair belonged to who. He was proud of both of them.

Sookie turned her head to him, silently pleading him to come to her and make the final exchange.

Eric gave her one last kiss before he made place for his maker.

Godric kneed now before her. He took a strand of her hair and kissed it.

"I, Godric, son of death, pledge to take care of you, protect you and guide you until my final death. I bind myself to you by body, mind and soul. Please accept my request for the final exchange."

"I, Sookie Stackhouse, accept. I pledge to be by your side, no matter what the future holds. I bind myself to you by body, mind and soul. Now and eternity."

Sookie traced the tribal tattoos on his arms on chest with her finger. She ghosted her fingers over his muscles as if wanting to remember the feeling of his skin in her mind. Godric stroked along her throat to the place where he wanted to bite her. His fangs descended and he closed the distance between them. Sookie bit in his neck deep enough that the wound won´t heal to soon. His fangs sank in her neck and the first few drops that reached his tongue started the process of the final exchange. Godric tasted and smelled like a forest after a storm. He tasted the sun in her blood. Emotions rushing through them in the bond triggered the orgasms both had. Godric saw his bite marks heal right after he pulled back. For him their blood was sacred, what better use for it then heal this angle in his arms. She had saved him when he was unaware he needed to be saved.

"Little one, my love, my bonded mate. You are ours."

"i am. And you are mine! Mine alone.".

She was in heaven. Godric had called her his love. He didn´t say it to get her to confess. He simply wanted her to know how he felt. She flooded the bond with happiness and her love for him.

Eric climbed back in bed to his mates, kissing and stroking both. Godric licked the last bit of blood drops away from her chin, tasting even his child in her blood. She smelled like them. Sookie´s bra was removed and her nipples covered with Eric´s lips. She was laid on her back, lost in the feeling of her mates worshiping her body.

Godric and Eric kissed their mate´s skin, stroking and massaging her. The bond between them flared and pulled their attention to her face. Exhaustion mirrored in her eyes, she fought a yawn back. She should be energized by their blood but the opposite was the case. Both checked the bond, searching her body for a cause for her exhaustion but they came up with nothing. She wasn´t hurting, just tired.

Sookie suddenly felt tired. Her body and mind felt heavy. She fought to stay awake, to give her mates the pleasure she planed. The movements on her body stilled. Her eyes opened, long enough to take her mates worried expression in.

"I´m fine but I feel so tired. It looks like it takes a troll on the body to bond to two ancient vampires in one night. Just let me rest for a minute. I´ll be back in the game in an ...an...mmhhmm..." her eyes closed, breath and heart rate evened out. She was asleep.

Two very horny vampires stared at her in disbelieve. Eric was out of his mind. Never ever fell a woman asleep while in bed with him. That was a crime in his opinion.

"Master. Did she just.."

"it would seem so. She is asleep. Our blood is powerful and the bonding was intense. We all three had multiple orgasms while the exchange. Maybe her human body can´t keep up with that. We have eternity my child, we will make up for this."

Godric pulled the sheet over her sleeping form. The vampire blood in her made her look other earthly. Eric took his maker´s hand and pulled him in the direction of the bathroom. His child was horny, like him, and needed release. Eric turned the shower on, pulling his maker in the shower cabinet behind him. He pressed his maker with his chest against the wall. With on powerful push he had entered Godric from behind, bumping in and out with vampire speed. Eric bit in Godric´s shoulder to silence his roar when his release came. He would pant now if he needed to breath, he was glad he didn´t.

Godric spun around, bend Eric over and penetrated him. Eric supported his upper body with out held arms, hands on the wall. Godric took Eric´s cock and stroke him while pushing in his body.

His free hand on Eric´s hip hold him in place but only until his release came, while his orgasm his hand left Eric´s hip and clamped over his child mouth. Godric didn´t want to wake Sookie. He bit in his own tongue when he hit his peak, blood trickling out between his lips.

Eric kissed him deeply, cleaning him of his blood. They washed each other after that, caring for one another like they had the last thousand years.

Unknown to her mates Sookie´s body started to undergo some changes. Her powers grew in her sleep. Expanding to help her protect her mates. She had slept through it.

She awoke at 10 a. m. to her alarm go off she set on her phone. Her mates lay next to her on each side, dead to the world. Then she remembered what happened last night. She fell asleep. She wanted to dig a hole and disappear. What did her mates think of her, falling asleep while the foreplay. She was embarrassed.

Sookie got out off bed to shower. She entered the cabinet and turned the water on. Now she felt more energetic than ever in her life. After showering she watched herself in the mirror. Her hair seemed brighter, her skin clear and soft. Vampire blood does wonders to the body.

Tonight Godric would turn her. She had a appointment at a spa to remove unnecessary hair from her body. She didn´t want to shave every day for the rest of her undead life. Sookie felt somehow different than the night before but she couldn´t say what was different about her. She shrugged it off and got ready for the spa.

The spa was decorated with oriental elements, the walls painted in warm colors. A young women led her to her treatments. Refreshments were offered between her sessions but Sookie didn´t dare to eat. She should have asked her mates what would happen if her stomach is full when Godric turns her. The thought of remaining food in her stomach rotting freaked her out. She however accepted a glass of water with lemon slices in it. When she touched the glass images flooded her mind. Pictures of people holding the very glass she had. She saw the memories of a glass? It slipped out of her fingers and shattered on the floor. As soon as she let go the images stopped. The spa staff rushed to her asking her if she was alright. Sookie assured them she just got lost in thoughts. Wasn´t exactly a lie. Sookie tried the same with other objects in the spa with the same result every time. Everything she touched told her a story. The story of the object, from the raw material it was made of, to the production of it and finally every person that ever touched or used it. Her powers had grown. Even her telepathy. When Sookie lowered her shields to listen hundreds of voices showered over her. She could block them out with ease, search through the voices and filter them at will. Her control was better than perfect. With her telekinesis she could lift a single dust corn with highly precise movements. Never before had her powers followed her command as easily as in this moment.

The blood of her mates strengthened more than only her body. After her spa appointment she took care of the last preparations for her new life. With everything finished Sookie waited for her mates to rise back at home. She needed to show them what she was capable of. A small part of her was scared by the changes but all in all she was happy.

The more her powers would grow the better she could keep them all safe.

Residence of Niall Brigant

He had felt it immediately when his granddaughter bonded to one of her mates. He was happy for her. Minutes later she bonded again. It was done. He felt even happier now. Her powers would grow to give her the strength she will need. The shadows that lurked around her, waiting for the opportunity to strike would soon show themselves. Niall wanted to see her and tell her everything. The time neared when he could finally tell her who she really was. Tell her all bout her roots as humans say. She will be shocked but he hoped Sookie would accept him as her grandfather. She was royalty. She should take her rightful place. The prophecy said she still had to clear one challenge. Niall had no idea what that could be, but he knew she could do whatever she set her mind on. Soon she will become more powerful than any other in the supes community.

He stood at the window in his castle, looking out in the distance. He smiled a true smile. He hadn´t done that in hundreds of years.


	12. Chapter 12

Author´s note: hey guys! i´m back with a new chapter! thank you all for the support so far! in this chapter sookie will be turned, if you have any questions to that feel free to ask. have a nice day! bye

Sookie- her turning... nothing goes as planned with a Stackhouse involved

Godric awoke an hour earlier than usual. He was old and could rise while the sun still was up without the bleeds. But 2:27 p. m. was even for him early. He could feel his mate in the house. The light tight shutters clicked in place, allowing him to exit the bed room. She was sitting in the living room, different thing spread out on the coffee table before her. From cups to books to pens. Sookie was so lost in her own world she didn´t even look up from the objects she starred at when Godric sat down opposite of her.

He watched her touch the books with closed eyes. She smiled here and there, frowned from time to time or snorted. He was curious what she was doing, wanting to ask her, but he didn´t want to disturb her.

Sookie watched the scenes before her mental eye. She saw Eric and Pam throwing the book at each other she had in her hand. She saw the employer who sold the cup in her hands to Eric, eyeing him hungrily. That made her feel jealous. The pens showed her Eric, writing in a ridiculously beautiful handwriting signing business documents.

"Sookie, my mate, what are you doing?", Godric finally asked her.

Her head shot up, eyes wide from surprise, her body stiffened till she had the posture of a plank. Her heart beat went crazy in her chest. Godric had been so silent until he spoke, she hadn´t realized he was in the room. Or awake. She laid her hand on her chest to still her frantic heart.

"Godric! How can you sneak up on me like that. I almost died here."

"Sneak up? My dear, I have been here for 45 minutes already. What are you doing?", he chuckled at her, amused by her actions. She never failed to amuse him and never will.

"Something happened with me Godric. Before you start to worry let me tell you it´s a good thing.", she could see the worry in his eyes for a second before it disappeared. He told her to go ahead. Sookie asked him to hand her his phone over. He was confused, knowing she had one herself, but gave her what she asked for.

Sookie took it, letting the memories of it flow to her.

"You got this phone 4 months ago. Isabelle was there with you when you got it. Hahaha... you had problems with it at first because the touchscreen couldn´t keep up with your vampire speed texting. You hated the ring tone Isabelle picked for you and it took you a whole night to figure out how to change it. Pfffttt... you know all about the legends about immortal maenads but you cant change the ring tone on your phone without the user manual?". Sookie shook with laughter. His stunned face didn´t help her to calm down.

"How? I haven´t known you back then so how do you know all this?".

She wanted to answer him but her own little joke made her laugh so much, she couldn´t. He waited for her to calm down.

"A..haha.. that felt good, haven´t laughed like this in ages. I can see the memories of objects. Where it is from, who it belongs and so on. Cool huh?".

She was waiting for him to praise her. To tell her he was proud. Sookie enjoyed it when her mates praised her for her powers. Never had anybody before told her that her abilities are a gift. All she ever heard was what a freak she was.

Godric vamped over to her and kissed her before she even noticed he moved. That definitely was how her favorite way of praising.

"Tell me more about it. Don´t stop talking when I touch you.". His voice threw her body in an ecstatic state.

He pushed her in the couch, started to remove her jeans.

"My telepathy... it´s range and strength... expanded.". He was stroking her through her panties, making it hard for her to talk.

"I can read minds in an 6 mile radius. …. my shields...OH..Godric", he bit in her left inner thigh with only his blunt teeth, making her moan his name. How he loved it when she did that.

His finger hooked under her panties and pulled it painfully slowly down. She squirmed under him, urging him on to do it faster. She could feel his smirk on her skin.

Godric had pulled her panties off and started kissing his way up where he knew she wanted him most. He licked along her slit, making her body bend upwards. One of his hands rested on her stomach, pushing her back down.

His tongue twirled around the sensitive pearl that gave her so much pleasure. Godric drove her near to her peak but pulled back before she came. He was teasing her, driving her insane with lust. Her body felt so hot against his, warming him like the sun once had.

Frustrated with him for playing with her she grabbed his shirt and pulled him up. He let her do as she pleased, kissing her back when her lips met his.

"Take it...take it off. Now. E-everything.", she panted her orders at him.

He complied and undressed. Legs wrapped around him and pulled him in. Her hips moved under him until his penis was positioned right at her entrance. He glided in her with ease. Sookie moaned his name out again, making his penis in her jerk. She knew how he loved it when she moaned his name in his ear.

Eric rose to his mate´s moans in the living room. He strode out to a sight more erotic he ever saw. His mates lost in carnal pleasures. The bond full with desire. Sookies body glistered with a thin layer of sweat. The dragon tattooed on his makers back seemed to move on his own every time he trust in Sookie.

Neither of them slowed or stopped when he cam in view. His mates only smiled at him.

Eric bend down to her face and kissed her while Godric worked her to her peak. She came screaming Godrics name. He bit in her neck and her sweet blood fill his mouth. The rich flavor of her life source made him come, growling deep in his throat.

"Is it my turn my lover?" Eric wiggled his brows at her. He pushed her all the desire he felt for her through the bond. The air was already filled with the smell of her arousal but it became even thicker . He could taste it on his tongue.

"Only if you lift me up from the couch, my viking.", she smirked back at him. His sexy smugness was contagious.

He had her up and with her legs around his waist as she finished talking. He wanted to sit down with her on the couch but she told him not to. She said he should do it standing, against the wall. Usually Eric and Godric were the dominant ones but her ordering them during sex was turning them on.

She wanted him to press her against the wall. In this position she was able for both, kissing Eric and look over to Godric who had a blood bag in his hands. It was extremely arousing for her to have Eric fuck her and Godric watching them. Just like how she got turned on when Eric had watched her with Godric. Her mate was thrusting in her deeply. Sookie silently thanked the vampire blood in her otherwise she would be bruised from their fierce love making.

Her made lifted her by her ass higher to get a better angle. He got the reaction from her he hoped for. Her nails dug in his back drawing his blood. Mirth echoed through the bond from her.

´ _This little devil knows how to push my buttons. She knows how I love it when she claws at my back. I should kindly repay her´_

He found the right position to give her the maximum pleasure. Her muscles around his penis clenched, making her tighter for him.

Eric and Sookie came, screaming the name of the other.

After the three calmed down from their high and all of them had fed and showered. Sookie showed Eric her new powers. He said that most likely the vampire blood in her strengthened her powers and caused the development. Godric mentioned that he believes now that Sookie will keep her powers even as a vampire. For a vampire the first years are the most dangerous. Baby vamps lack control and have problems with anger management. It is not rare for them to offend elder vampires, causing them to attack the new born for disrespect. The vampire law did forbid it to kill their own for such stupid reasons but there are vampires out there who didn´t give a damn about the law.

With Sookie´s temper they will have both hands full keeping her out of trouble. There wasn't a need for her to be able to read his mind, she knew what he thought, it was written on his face.

"Oh don´t give me that look Godric. You wanna tell me you both behaved like angels after your turning. As if!", she snickered in his direction.

"No, not really. But you should keep in mind that me and my child were turned at a time when humans didn´t have the means to kill a vampire. They didn´t even know about our existence. Now the humans have guns and bombs. We are fast, true, but at your age, a bullet will be still faster. Will be for a long time. You need to be aware of your surroundings all the time. Promise me you will listen to me and Eric. I would rather not use the makers command on you all the time.", his expression changed multiple times as he talked. At the end he was smirking at her.

"Okay, okay I get it. I do have some survival instincts in me.". She hoped they wouldn´t treat her like an idiot for the next 500 years. She will be a baby vamp but she lived for years as a human. She knew when she should keep her mouth shut but her temper didn´t quite care about that. Her mates lifted their eyebrows at her and she shot her ´wanna say something buddy´ glare at them. Luckily neither of the both said out loud what they thought.

Soon the sun would go down. Only an hour left until the mates will leave for Sookie´s turning.

"Eric. Stop being so nervous. You´re driving me nuts.", Sookie felt the tension in him and she dind´t like it.

"Lover. It´s not me who is nervous. It´s you. Your emotions are ricocheting in the bond. But i´m glad that I can´t sense fear or regret in the bond.". The bond was filled with her feelings. She was nervous. Eric could understand that. She would die tonight after all.

"i told you this is what I want. I meant it back then and I still do. We have the opportunity to spend eternity together. I´m happy about that. Trading the sun for the moon is a small prize to pay if it means I can share endless time with the men I love.". She missed in her nervous talk that she confessed her love for them but the vampires hadn´t. The viking had sworn himself he would let her in. He allowed himself to feel for the first time. Feel for her. He send her those feelings in the bond.

When Sookie felt it she tripped and landed on her ass. She searched his eyes out from her spot on the floor. He was earnest. He fell for her. And he let her know it. Sookie sprang up with high speed and jumped in his arms. Muttering her feelings in his chest for her mates.

Eric bent down and kissed her forehead.

"The sun is down my lover. Let us go. I need to bury you both in the woods and then take care of the things you will need when you rise for the first time.".

"Wow. You really know how to ruin a touchy moment, huh? That sounded so weird right now.". She giggled at him.

Eric too, let a chuckle out that. It did indeed sound somewhat weird but it helped her lessen her nervousness.

"Come, my love. Our new life waits.". Godric held his hand out to her.

She took his hand and let him lead her.

Godric and Eric took her in the woods an hour away from their home. Eric started to dig the hole for them while Godric sat down with Sookie in his lap. For outsiders they may have looked crazy. One digging a hole and two sitting on the forest ground. But for them it was normal like going out for dinner or shopping.

Eric had finished digging and went over to his mates. He sat down and took Sookie´s hand in his. He calmed her through their bond, sending his joy about what will happen next.

Godric placed gentle kisses on her mouth, jaw and neck. He whispered her loving words. Soon she will be connected to him in a way humans never could understand. He wanted her to feel comfortable and loved.

Depending on the maker the turning could be a dreadful thing, or a beautiful memory.

Godric licked her throat, searching for the ideal place to bite her. She found his paying attention to her skin arousing and Both could smell it. They smirked down at her. She felt safe and relaxed enough with them in this situation to get aroused.

He found the ideal place, his fangs clicked down, grazing slightly about her skin. His bite was only minimal painful to her, in fact she found the feeling enjoyable. She felt her blood being sucked out of her and in flowing in Godrics mouth.

Eric still held her hand, talking to her in a low voice about their future. His thumb rubbed her palm in small circles.

Blood loss made her dizzy and tired. Sookie felt her heartbeat slowing down. Before she lost consciousness Godric pulled back, biting in his own wrist. He held the wound to her mouth, helping her drink by placing slow strokes on her throat.

His blood in her slowly, almost lazily, crept through her as an effect of her slowing heartbeat. Vampire blood contained magic to help spread it further in her body even after her death. It was necessary otherwise she would be truly dead. Her blood would stop circulating when she died and that´t why the magic in vampire blood was so important. The vampire blood had to spread through her whole body for a successful turning.

A moment later her heart stopped beating. Godric climbed with Sookie in his arms in the hole big enough for both. He was laying right next to her watching her face until Eric started to shovel the earth on them.

Eric had the painful feeling ,a knot, in his chest. Godric and him were bonded to Sookie before her turning, which meant they felt her dying. It was unpleasant for them but they knew she would rise the next night.

After Eric buried them he stood there for about another 20 minutes before he left them there in the forest. He made his way to Fangtasia to get some work done so he could spend as much time as possible with his mates in the first nights after her turning.

Godric thought about all the things he will do with her in the coming centuries. What he wanted to show her. What she should experience with them. He went to downtime still thinking about all the possibilities.

Three hours later Godric felt the maker bond to Sookie flare to life. That was impossible! Sookie was drained by him little over three hours ago. The change should only start in hours when she is dead during the day. How was it possible that she came to herself. His blood couldn´t have spread trough her entire being, that was impossible. It moved to slow for that, that´s the reason why vampires rose 24 hours after being drained as a human.

He waited, concentrating his senses on her. Maybe he felt something else and mistook it. He wanted to look at her so badly but the layers of earth hindered him to do so. For minutes nothing happened so he was sure whatever he felt it was nothing serious.

Godric was about to slip back in the vampire version of sleep when he felt it again. He was utterly confused now. He had turned two humans before and knew exactly that what he felt wasn´t normal. Next he felt her move. She started to dig her way out.

Sookie remembered what she felt last when Godric turned her. His fangs in her neck, then his hand on her throat. She remembered her other mate hold her hand all the time. Then everything went dark. She swam in pure darkness. Felt nothing, heard and saw nothing. She could not say how long she was floating in there. Her instincts told her she should leave the darkness, fight her way out from the grave she was buried in.

Her hands started to claw at the earth around her. There was a new bond in her. It was the maker bond. Godric was near, she knew it. Felt it. He was with her. Instead of panicking about being buried alive she was calmly working on freeing herself. Sookie continued making her way out, finally her hand pushed through and she felt the night air on her skin.

Godric didn´t know what to do. Had he messed up? Never in his 2000 years was he so near to panicking like he was in that moment. He called Eric to him through the maker bond. Worry and anxiousness came from Eric as a response. Godric knew his child too feared something went wrong. Why else would his maker call for him not long after he left.

Eric felt his maker call for him when he was in his office in Fangtasia. Pamela was with him going through the business of his area. She caught his worried look and asked what was wrong. He told her Godric calls for him. That made her worry too. Her grand sire would only do that if something happened. Eric and Pamela were instantly moving to the place where Eric buried them.

Pamela stood next to her maker in the forest, unsure what to do next. She wanted to ask him but what happened next caught her off guard, letting her forget every question she had formed in her head.

Sookie´s hand reached out from the grave. She dug her way out of the soil, crawled on all four and sat down blinking around.

Eric was at loss for words. What the hell happened while he left. She should be dead. She most definitely was dead when he left. Godric crawled out next looking as confused as he felt.

He watched his mate with shock in his eyes. So did Eric and Pamela.

Pam was the first to break the silence, "what the fuck just happened here? It worked. She smells like a vampire so it worked right? But why is she out here and conscious ?".

"I have no idea. After Eric left everything was alright at first but then I felt the maker bond come to life and she started moving. I have never heard of a thing like that.".

Sookie just looked at them. Her mates and Pamela were confused, but why? It seemed to have worked and Pam just said it did. She felt good. The hunger she felt was annoying. A feeling she never felt before not even as a human. It was different from the normal hunger humans felt. It burned in her making her upper jaw ache.

"What are you guys talking about? My gosh, so that´s how you feel when you are hungry. This sucks. Hey i´m hungry and ...", she paused for a moment just looking in the air. Her eyes widened before she spoke again, "Holy shit! I can see the dust particles in the air. I can hear... I don´t know what I hear but I can, and it´s far away. Amazing. Why are you all looking at me like that?".

She sounded so happy that Godric felt guilty to ruin it but he needed to tell her.

"Sookie. Like I told Eric earlier, after being buried everything went like it should, until you awoke. You started to dig yourself out.". She was still looking at him confused.

She didn´t get it. That was what was supposed to happen. Eric and Godric told her it is important to come out from the grave with her own strength ans that´s what she did.

Eric stepped in to explain what shocked them, "Sookie, my lover. Godric had drained you and started the turning about 4 hours ago. It´s the same night still. I have been gone from here for about three hours."

Well, now she knew why they looked at her like that. But she felt good, hungry, but good.

"I´m fine folks. I feel good. But If you like we can go back home and call Dr. Ludwig to check on me to make sure, OK?". She sent reassurance through the bond to them.

Seeing as this was their best choice of course they agreed to her proposal.

Sookie enjoyed the run back home, running as fast as she could. Vampire speed was an amazing thing. Her surroundings flashed by her. She was looking left and right while running, giggling all the time. She nearly crashed in a tree because she was looking everywhere but not where she was running. Her body missed the tree by mere inches. Godric scolded her through the bond for her silliness. The last thing he needed was her staking herself accidentally.

Eric had his phone at his ear when they reached home. He sent Pamela back in the bar, promising her he would call her when he knew what was going on.

Ludwig picked up after the fourth ringing. Eric barely started explaining what happened when the goblin told him to shut the fuck up. The doctor told him she will be there in 2 minutes. Now he was worried. Ludwig sounded excited and when she did that it was because she found something weird and special to experiment on. Eric and Godric hopped it was a good sign for them and Sookie will be alright.

Sookie sat on the brown leather couch starring at all the little things in the room that her human eyes had missed in the past. Godric gave her a blood bag, then a second and then a third. It tasted so good to her. It was like a mix from all her favorite dishes. Better even.

The front door was slammed opened and Dr. Ludwig rushed in as fast as her short legs allowed her.

She stopped before Sookie and took her hands.

"Miss Stackhouse, I have waited so long to finally meet the real you. The time has finally come. I can´t wait to see you full bring all the great things we hope for.".

She was smiling at Sookie. Dr. Ludwig was smiling! That sent a shiver down on Eric´s spine. The doctor never smiled. Never. And what did she mean when she said the real Sookie. At first the authority grants her protection and now Dr. Ludwig is looking at her like a goddess.

Godric just watched the doctor interacting with Sookie. He too was lost at what was going on. There was more to his mate than met the eye. She was special.

If they only knew how special she really was. Soon they would find out.


	13. Chapter 13

The fairy king makes his appearance

Sookie got checked trough by Dr. Ludwig from head to toe. She let her fangs down for her to see them and flinched when the little woman slightly touched them. She knew from her mates how sensitive they were but now she experienced it first hand. The feeling of her fangs being touched made a tingle go down her spine and a low growl escaped her.

Eric and Godric watched the doctor exam her. Sookie was a new born and should she loose control and attack the female goblin they needed to step in.

something was off with Sookie. She had her emotions better in check then any other new born. Even when the doctor touched her fangs she only flinched and growled. Godric had seen new born vampires attack when their fangs were touched by someone. She didn´t seem like an new born at all. Godric thought that it was thanks to her experience as a telepath that she had such good control. She had heard many awful thoughts all around her but she kept silent and dealt with it on her own. The years of training in her human life helped too. This would make it easier for them to protect her.

Eric was too lost in thoughts, but his musings were different from his makers. Seeing Sookie with fangs and hearing her growl turned him on to no end. He imagined her naked and biting him. He wanted her between him and their mate, thrashing caused by the pleasure she was given by them. She looked up to him and sent him desire through the bond and acceptance. It took the viking a moment to caught what just happened. She had read his mind. Eric had played with the thought before her turning and found, unlike previously, that he liked it. He needed to confirm it.

 _´Sookie can you hear me?´_

Again she looked up to him and nodded slightly. Sookie tried to talk to him and Godric liked she had to Jason in the church telepathically. Sookie felt when she woke in the grave that her powers expanded again.

 _´I can still read minds. And vampire minds too now. I had my shields up until now but the way Eric smirked had me dropping the shields and try to listen in. Guess it worked.´_

Godric was startled when she started speaking in his mind for the for the time. This would give them a huge advantage against all kind of enemies. He felt so proud of his new progeny and bonded. She must have felt that and send him love in the bond.

Ludwig watched the three mates stare at each other. Sookie was truly something special and it was time to tell her how much so.

"Miss Stackhouse please listen carefully what I say next." she waited till the new born focused again on her. "Your mates were right to call me. There is a reason why your turning went different then that of other vampires. There is however someone that should explain why that is so. I will call him now if it´s alright with you. don´t worry you can trust him. He would never hurt Miss Stackhouse." she said the last words more to her mates than to Sookie.

She had asked her mates with the telepathy for their opinion and both said she should accept. They needed information.

After Ludwig had their consent she wrote a text and waited. Sookie became skeptical when Ludwig send the text and just stood there like waiting for a wonder.

She was about to open her mouth when a popping sound was heard and a man in a suit of finest material appeared next to the doctor. Sookie jumped up in surprise.

Eric and Godric tensed when he appeared. Both blurred to her side and pushed her gently behind them. They felt that he was powerful but his scent was somehow masked. That alone made him suspicious. His eyes but shone with love and care at Sookie.

"Sookie my dear. Finally. Finally we meet. My name is Niall Brigant." his voice was smooth, the happiness he felt swung in it. Sookie with her shields still down scanned through his mind. What she found their shocked her deeply.

Eric and Godric felt how her emotions changed in high speed. From curious to shocked and finally to confused. The two ancients watched the man before them carefully but the bond to Sookie told them that he wasn't an enemy or meant them any harm.

She slipped past her mates and took a step closer to Niall. Her voice shook when she spoke.

"Is..is it.. true? You are my... can I call you... grandfather?".

Godric was confused. Sookie had told him that her only family left was her brother and Hadley the traitor. So how could this man be her grandfather? He decided to listen to them talk and move if necessary.

"I see you have the gift of telepathy. Remarkable. I knew from the first time I laid eyes on you that you will become some amazing person. I can imagine you have a ton of questions for me. Ask right away, I will answer you.". He already felt awfully proud of his granddaughter.

"We have met before? I can´t remember you at all. And I never forget a thing.". She searched her memories for this man but came up with nothing.

"I suggest we all sit down and you tell us who you are and why you are here. We would also like to hear what you know of our mates turning. I have the feeling you know more than we do.", Sookie felt glad for Godric taking the lead. The group went to the dinning table to sit down and talk. Except of Dr. Ludwig who got an emergency call and needed to leave.

With everyone now seated the mates waited for Niall to explain.

He began the talk that would change the mate lives with a deep breath.

"I met Sookie not long after she was born. It´s tradition for the king to bless a new born in the family."

"The king? What king? Wait...does that make me an princess?".

"Yes my dear you are indeed a princess. And next in line for the throne. The throne of the fairies. I am the current king of the fae.".

Sookie was flabbergasted. A king? King of the fae? Awesome, she meets some mysterious grandfather of her and he is mentally unstable.

" _he is nuts, right? Or do fairies really exist?",_ Sookie asked her mates in her head, waiting for an answer. It was Godric who answered her.

" _They do exist my love. But we however thought them to be extinct. There was no sighting of them for more than 1650 years. I myself have never met one, everything I know about them is what others told me."_

Sookie stared at him in disbelief. Niall was sure they had a silent conversation about what he had told them. The fairies fled the earth hundreds of years ago, no wonder she didn´t believe him. Soon she would know what she needed to move on.

Sookie signaled him to go on with his talk.

"I know it´s hard to believe this all but you can read my mind and see for yourself if I lie or not. Your biological father was my son. He met your mother, a vampire, one year ahead of your birth. They fell in love and bonded, the vampire way and the fairy way. You, my child, are the outcome of their union.".

"That´s impossible. A vampire can´t give birth or sire a child. The only way for us vampire to increase our numbers is to turn a human, like my master did with me a thousand years ago. You speak of impossible things. If you´re here to talk shit than please do us a favor and get the fuck out!", Eric was getting angry with the king for talking such nonsense. He would never admit it, but he wished to have children one day. Children he had fathered and not turned. He knew it was impossible and buried the dream long ago.

"Eric, he is telling the truth. I don´t know if he really saw what he says or he simply believes it but he isn´t lying." Sookie tried to calm Eric down. She had to hear what Niall has to say. Later she would ask Eric what had him so riled up.

"I assure you i´m telling the truth. You are right mate of my granddaughter. It is impossible for vampires to reproduce with humans. But with fairies it´s different. When a fairy bonds to a vampire it is possible. Our magic is strong, stronger than any other power known. Our spark, the source of our powers, is what makes it possible. it´s an energy unlike everything you saw so far.".

"But we never heard of such a thing before. I have lived two thousand years, I heard of the tales about fairies. Never was such a thing mentioned. And what has that to do with Sookie´s turning?"

"It has everything to do with it, gaul. A child born from a vampire and fairy is a hybrid. A vampire with the powers of a fairy. My granddaughter isn´t the only one born from such a connection. There had been others in the past but every single one of them died. Some survived only hours, some days, but none of them lived longer than a year. Only Sookie survived.".

"You said my biological father. What do you mean with that? Does that mean I was adopted?"

"Yes. We kept your existence a secret but one day the fairies found out. The war between vampires and fairies left deep wounds among our people. Hatred and distrust bloomed. They feared the hybrids.".

"Why? What have we done to them that caused the fairies to fear the hybrids? To fear...us? Am I right when I say my parents gave me away for my own safety?", Sookie wanted to cry. The parents she had were strangers and her real parents were also unknown to her. She could break down later with only her mates present. She had sworn to herself they would be the only ones to ever see her moments of weakness. For now she will listen.

"The fairies feared hybrids because they are vampires, able to daywalk and travel freely between this and our realm."

"The fae feared a hybrid leading us vampires to your realm. The blood of fae is addictive to our kind. Should the vampires find out about hybrids is a new war unavoidable." Godric understood their fear. The legends about fae said that if a vampire drains a fae he will be able to daywalk. He, himself, didn´t believe the legends to be true. There was no evidence of it to be true. Now he wasn´t so sure anymore.

"But Sookie was a human before my maker turned her. Extraordinary, yes, but still human." Eric had doubts about the kings story. Sookie was a human when they met, he knew that for sure. Her heart was beating.

Sookie let everything she heard sink in. For all her life destiny messed with her. She slowly began herself to think she was cursed. But now she finds out that maybe someone else is responsible for all the mess.

"Sookie never was truly human. I don´t know if she told you about her childhood." Niall waited for Sookie to answer him. She nodded and grab the hands of her mates. Whatever Niall will say next, she won´t like it a bit.

"Your father decided to leave you with humans for your own safety. Your adoptive parents truly believed you to be their daughter. We have altered their memory. You are to some extent related to them. A fae impregnated a human in your family generations ago. The child was born without the spark. Your ancestors kept silent about our existence and your father hoped the Stackhouses would do so too. But he was wrong. Your parents, Corbett and Michelle, brought you to a clinic because you were special. Not long after you arrived there the scientists reached their limits of the research on you. You were handed over to a group of scientists, specialized on paranormal beings. You were the first real evidence for vampires. I have found out about it way too late. Your biological father was killed by unknown fairies because he bonded to a vampire. The death of the crown prince caused quite a ruckus and I had to deal with it. As a king it was my responsibility to bring peace and order back. It was either rescue you or secure peace among the fae. I´m so sorry I couldn´t come for you earlier."

Sookie tried to understand everything he was telling her. Her past wasn´t what she thought it to be. Her family, her parents and even her brother were not who she thought them to be. Her mates felt Sookie getting sadder with every word.

"You said earlier. So you did come for me?".

Niall felt guilty about what happened in the past. If his granddaughter had been weaker back then she would have died before he reached her. It was the hardest decision he ever made to help first his subjects and after that Sookie. She was his blood but as a king he couldn´t leave his kingdom to rescue her.

"The research facility had everything covered up. When I found you and brought you back home to your parents I believed them when they told me that they had no idea what was going on. I wish I could read minds too. To prevent such a thing to happen again I sealed away your vampire side. I took your memory of the things that happened to you in the facility so you won´t be traumatized. From that moment on I kept an eye on you. It was me who killed your adoptive parents the night they tried to kill you. After that I left you with your grandmother. Please forgive me for my past mistakes. I didn´t know it better. Michelle and Corbett seemed like they cared for you, but they gave you away for money. Can you forgive me?", Niall hoped she would forgive him and let him back in her life.

Sookie tried hard not to cry but she couldn´t hold back the tears. They ran down her face freely and uncontrolled. It shocked her sightly when she realized her tears were now bloody. She wanted to scream and break everything around her. Her mates immediately started to comfort her trough the bond but the tears kept falling unbidden. Godric told Eric to take her with him and bring her to bed before she lost control. It was a lot to take in, she needed time.

Niall watched as the viking had led Sookie away. Her tears pained him deeply. It was not how he hoped the talk would go, but he understood it. The older one of her mates stayed behind, he could see he had more questions for him.

"Sookie was a vampire from birth on but her vampire side was sealed away. When I started to turn her the seal was broken. Is that right?". He needed all the facts he could get, to be able to keep his mate safe.

"Yes. I have sealed it away so she could live a semi normal. I had no other options. I needed her safe and hidden away until she would be strong enough to defend herself."

"Does that mean she is still in danger?", Godric didn´t like the direction this was going.

"Her enemies are many. Humans, vampires and fairies. Many will oppose her. My greatest concern is that secret group. They did research on her. When I brought her home from the clinic she was covered in wounds. Sookie never told me what exactly they did to her before I took her memories, but i´m sure it was not something a child should experience. I sent my men out to find them but it is nearly impossible to find them. I know for sure that they stayed in the shadows, watching and waiting for Sookie to break the seal. My guess is that the group has fairies as members. There is no other way that they can hide away from me and my man."

"What could they possibly want from her?" if the mysterious group had followed and watched her for so long they want something from her. Alone her telepathy could be used as a weapon against many. And now that she could read vampire minds she was even more powerful. Who knows what other gifts she has as a vampire. No matter what their motives are, he would kill every single one of them for hurting his mate.

"I´m not sure. A seer once told me that Sookie would become more powerful than any other. Maybe they want to kill her, maybe they want her on their side. All I know for sure is that this group would go long ways to get her. It is no coincidence that she has only her brother from her family left. The group pulls the strings in the background. They will show up sooner or later now that Sookie has her vampire side back. Please protect her. You and your child. Sookie will change our all future. She will unite the races and bring peace to us all. No wars any more between the races. Normally one would think we all wish for that but the past proofed us that that is not entirely true. Some always profit from war in one way or the other.". His granddaughter held the lives of milliards in her hands. Niall never doubted the prophecy about Sookie. She would become stronger and lead them all.

"We will protect her until the very end. No matter who it is that means her harm, we will destroy him. She needs now time to calm down. I suggest your majesty gives her time. We will call for you once she is ready to deal with everything."

Niall agreed with Godric to let her rest for now and talk again later. He knew Sookie was strong. She had dealt with everything life threw at her head on. He left his contact info´s and popped out.

Godric went in the bed room to his mates. Eric laid on his back with the blonde resting her head on his chest. Both were naked. He quickly undressed and slipped in behind Sookie, kissing her shoulder gently. Even now as a vampire her skin felt warm. The mates spent the time until sunrise in silence, holding each other, enjoying the proximity to each other.

Harris Stabler has spent all his life researching supernatural happenings. His own parents were killed by vampires when he was child. He hid in his closet back then, witnessing the vamps killing her mother, later his father. He wanted revenge for it. Harris began his research after turning 18. with 26 he knew about every supernatural being out there. Or so he thought until he first saw Sookie Stackhouse. She was special. A vampire but immune to the sun. Immune to silver. She was more.

He found his research objects with scanning through databases of medical clinic centers. If there was a subject with outstanding abilities he collected them.

Harris was searching for humans with the powers strong enough to wipe the supes out.

Sookie Stackhouse, research subject MP-834-LR, was the strongest among all he had seen. She wasn´t human, but a vampire. Or something like them. She blended in perfectly with humans. Luckily her parents hated her, feared her and that made it easier for him to get her. A few dollars here and there and they didn´t ask questions.

Unfortunately he lost her back then and on top of it all her vampire side was sealed away. A man had come for her. He barely made it out there in time without leaving evidence back.

He despised it to work with one of her kind but she was maybe his answer to kill all vampires. Sookie didn´t seemed to be loyal to vampires, only to her mates.

His research with her helped him to make progress. An army created to kill them all. Humans with the strength of vampires and their speed. The hearing and sense of smell of weres. And many other abilities.

Subject MP-834-LR decided to bond with vampires. She would soon be as she was in the past. When the time is right he would get her back. Sookie will lead his army. She was the original. The first. The preparations were set in motion.

He smirked in the darkness of his office.

"I think I should soon meet my favorite subject. Can´t wait to see her face when she sees me.".

His excitement rose to unimaginable heights.

He calmed for his assistant and told her to get him the vampires to him who had something against Sookie. Maybe they are willing to assist him getting her back.


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful beta, **Suzymeinen!** Thank you so much for your help!

Sookie awoke many hours later, safely placed between her mates. The weight of their bodies next to her brought the peace and calm she needed now. Tonight she would be introduced to the vampires in Eric's area. She thought about the relationship the three of them shared. Godric was her maker, or what came next to it, and he was her bonded. Eric, her kind of vampire brother and her bonded. One of them 2000 years old and the other 1000 years old. That was rare nowadays. There weren't that many ancients running around.

Well and Sookie herself was the newest generation of freak. Her parents, one vampire and the other fairy. I never was a normal human and now even as a vampire, surprise, I'm a freak. That thought made her chuckle silently not wanting to wake her loved ones, not realizing she could roar like a dragon with laughter and still not be able to wake her mates.

She just laid there watching her bonded mates in their dead states. Minutes went by, then a hour was gone and then another. She felt the bond flare to life seconds before her mates opened their eyes.

It was still early afternoon when Godric came back to consciousness. He could feel Sookie was already awake, the bond told him that. He was more surprised to feel his oldest child rise.

Eric opened his eyes and the first thing he saw, were the eyes of his mate as she stared back at him. Never in all the years he walked the earth could he have imagined how wonderful it felt to rise and look into the lovely eyes of your bonded. With a smile drawn on his face he turned his head and caught the eyes of his maker. Eric felt at peace. He felt he was at home.

"Good morni...uuhh.. I mean good evening. Wait it's not even dark yet. I think i'll settle for ́hey ́ from now on if you rise this early." Sookie giggled at her mates. Both watched her surprised. She cocked her head to the side and pushed curiosity through the bond, wondering why they were surprised.

"Lover? Are you feeling alright?", the concern in the vikings voice was evident.

"why wouldn't I be?", Sookie swept her gaze between her mates.

Eric gestured with his hands as if to say "are you serious right now?" Godric pulled one of his brows up and shot her a look she couldn't really read.

She sighed softly before answering "I'm really fine. Shocked? Yes, definitely. But all I can do about this all is accept it. I can't change the past and I wouldn't want to either. All that happened to each of us led us here. Whatever may happen from here on, I know we can deal with it." The smile that they loved so came back and reached her eyes.

Godric pushed all the pride he felt for her through the bond. She grabbed his hand and stroked the backside fondly. Receiving feelings through the bond felt so good.

Eric lunged forward and grabbed Sookie around the waist, pulling her back with him. She was on his chest, their noses touching. He too was proud of her. She truly had the soul of a warrior.

Godric watched his mates grin and smile at each other. His heart warming as he watched them. In a few hours all vampires in Eric's area will know about her. The news will spread like a fire in a paper factory. He envisioned them with her, him silently bragging to the others with his eyes for having a beautiful woman like her as his bonded mate. Eager to see the jealousy of others watching them. He felt pretty smug. Like a teenage boy. Power was a huge turn on for vampires and it came off of Sookie in waves. The three of them on the dais will be a sight, beautiful enough for eyes to pop out. He smirked to himself thinking about tonight.

Godric was pulled back to reality when he felt a finger poke him in the cheek. He glanced over to see Eric withdraw his finger from his cheek. Mirth swirled around in the bond.

"Oh, Sookie dear, look at our master, daydreaming and smirking like a common old pervert." He snorted out, grinning at his maker.

"Ya know what, Eric?" Sookie all but purred in his ear.

Eric watched her from the corner of his eyes, humming to her to say whatever she was thinking. She leaned in to him closer before she spoke.

"Well, seeing him smirk like that, it reminded me of you. You two old pervs. Like father like son, right?".

The viking's grin grew even wider. Godric crawled closer to both before he spoke in that husky and rough voice that dripped with sex.

"My child. Shall we show her just how perverted we are?".

"What a wonderful idea, master." With that Eric reached out, grabbed a fistful of Godric's hair and yanked his maker down to him, to press a hot and rough kiss on his mouth.

Sookie watched fascinated by the interaction between them. It was more erotic than anything she had seen before. Her arousal grew fast, to highs she never thought possible. She caught glances of their tongues sliding against each other. She sat up a bit and slid down enough to have her ass now hovering above Eric's erection.

Eric felt her shift on him. He and his maker watched her bite her lower lip, obviously loving the show they were putting on for her. Godric pulled back slightly, just enough to kiss and lick along the jawline of his progeny. When he got to Eric's neck he bit down without forewarning. Eric's excited growl made Sookie's spine tingle. Thanks to the bond, all three felt the pleasure of one another. Seeing Godric drink from his child made Sookie press her core down on Eric's sheet covered member. Feeling him so hard under her made her moan in ecstasy.

She reached out, dragged her nails over Godric's bare back. He pulled back and bent over to kiss her. The taste of Eric's blood on her makers lips set her body aflame.

"Eric, you taste so gooood. I can taste you on Godric's lips and tongue. The mix of both of you is so delicious." Her voice darkened after the kiss. "I want to taste your blood too master."

Hearing Sookie address Godric as master turned both males on to no end. Eric hissed in approval to her calling him that. Godric himself smirked with lustful eyes at her.

His hand shot out to grab the back of her head and pulled her into his neck. She licked about the spot she was about to sink her teeth into. Eric watched her underneath her. Her movements became fluid, every move she made showed she truly was a predator now. Every little shift of her body made her folds brush against him.

When Sookie bit down and pulled Godric's blood into her mouth she was blown away by how good he tasted. The blood bags from the evening before couldn't compare. Eric snaked one of his large arms around her waist and grabbed her ass. He lifted Sookie off of him enough so he could pull the sheet between them away. He did it as gentle as possible so he wouldn't disturb her feeding on Godric. Once the sheet was out of the way he ripped her panties away, smirking when he saw the wetness there.

Sookie growled and hissed while feeding when she felt Eric fill her, stretching the muscles in her sheath. Once he was fully inside her she threw her head back, moaning his name. The blood dripped from her chin to her breasts. She didn't even register when Godric had ripped the fabric off.

He dove at her breasts, licking his own blood from her. She still tasted like sunshine. Her hips rolled in rhythm to Eric's thrust. Sookie pulled Godric to her for a rough kiss and the next instant she shoved him onto his back. Surprise at her dominant actions sprinted in the bond. Sookie bent forward and over Godric kissing and licking his chest. She shot a look at Eric who instantly caught onto what she wanted.

Godric heard Sookie whimper when Eric lifted her hips off him, only seconds later Eric was behind her and pushed in her from behind. His children were truly beautiful when so lost in carnal pleasure. His body stiffened when he felt lips close around the head of his penis. He looked down and saw Sookie smile up at him. She sucked the head in her mouth, sliding her tongue around the top.

Godric's hands flew down to her hair gripping the blond strands to guide her. He showed her how he wanted her to please him. Whispering to her when to use more or less pressure. She caught on really fast and soon her maker's head fell back on the pillows under him.

Eric gripped Sookie's hips and slammed into her at vampire speed. Every now and then he stroked her lower back or leaned down to grab one of her breasts.

The mates pleasured one another until all of them reached their orgasms. She felt strong arms pull her up on her knees. Feather light kisses showered on her right shoulder. Eric positioned the two of them next to Godric, with Sookie resting her head on her maker's chest and Eric behind Sookie, his nose buried in her hair.

No words were spoken between them. They were just enjoying the proximity of the other. Lazily stroking the other.

It was Godric who broke the silence between them. He reminded his mates of their plans for the night.

Sookie gasped when she realized the sun had already disappeared from the skies. When she was with her mates time had no meaning. It was practically non existent.

She jumped out of bed and shot in the direction of the bathroom, almost crashing into the door.

She turned back around and smiled shyly, "I better get used to vampire speed or i'll destroy the house in seconds."

Her mates nodded at her, not able to speak or they would risk bursting into laughter. She shot them a thankful look and entered the bathroom to get ready.

An hour later all three sat in Eric's car, making their way to the bar. Sookie was dressed in a short black dress with her shoulders bare. Black high heels on her feet. Eric dressed as usual in a black shirt and black jeans. Godric wore a dark blue, short sleeved shirt. Sookie pouted at him when she pointed out the sleeves were too long for her to see his tattoos. Dark blue jeans, darker than his shirt, completed his outfit.

When Eric reached the parking lot of his bar Sookie started to feel really nervous. She told herself how ridiculous that was, she was now a vampire. Or a vampire again. But she couldn't help herself. She was anxious.

Eric got out, vamped over to her side and opened the door for her. She smiled at him, thanking him for his thoughtfulness. When she took his hand and got out she felt fidgety again.

"Why are you so nervous?" Eric almost laughed at her expression when she got out. She looked sexy as hell but felt high-strung about something.

When Godric was at her side she answered him. "I don't know. I guess this is what you feel like when meeting the parents of your boyfriend for the first time. I'm nervous and I can't do a damn thing about it. I don't want to embarrass you or ruin your images."

"You won't. I promise you every vampire in there will be envying us immensely because you are at our side. You ́re beautiful, sexy, talented and smart. Don't doubt yourself." The reassuring smile Godric gave her was warming her up like only the sun could until now.

Eric placed a kiss on the top of her head, sending a steady stream of serenity and pride to her through the bond. Sookie relaxed visibly with their help and her emotions calmed down.

She felt loved and treasured. She was sure she would have thrown up would she still be human. Eric watched as she relaxed. She seemed to think about something and the bond warmed with her feelings for them. But suddenly her eyes went wide and she grabbed his shirt with trembling hands.

"Lover? What's the matter?"

"Little one? What has you so riled up?"

When she spoke it was in a whisper that barely reached their ears. "Can vampires throw up? I know we don't have to use the toilette but can we puke? Oh my gosh! what if I throw up all the blood from both of you from earlier?"

For seconds neither of her mates spoke and she feared the worst. Just then Eric and Godric both started laughing so hard blood tears sprung from their eyes.

Sookie stood there shocked. Sure, she had seen them laugh before but not like this. Their bodies were shaking. She started to get angry at them.

"Oh what the fuck is so funny you two? Stop laughing and answer me!" Her left foot tapped impatiently waiting for her bonded mates to calm themselves.

It was Eric who answered her. " Lover, you ask the weirdest things at times. I'll never get bored with you around."

Godric finally cleaned his face free of blood and hugged Sookie from behind. He kissed her on her neck. Inhaling her scent deeply.

Sookie thought about what Eric had told her. He was right. She did sometimes ask the weirdest questions. Giggles bubbled up her throat and spilled past her lips.

She reached out for Eric who took her hand. She did the same with Godric and headed for the entrance.

"Here we go my mates. Let's rock this shit." She declared excitedly and dragged her mates inside.

Eric opened the entrance for Sookie, who in return shot him a smile. The loud rock music from inside hammered and echoed in her head. She started wondering how Eric and Pamela hadn't gone insane over the years listening to this music every night.

Once the three were inside all heads whipped towards them. Most of them were vampires, only a few humans were present, but one could easily make them out. The humans inside hadn't noticed the presence of the mates yet so they were the only ones still dancing or talking.

Pamela felt her maker approach. As soon as she spotted them in the club she started moving towards the dj with fluid movements. She instructed him to silence the music.

Eric took hold of Sookie's arm, his movements mirrored by his maker on the other side of her. Sookie felt as if she was an actress in a movie, all this reminded her of scenes where the popular kids entered a party. The kind where the cool gang moved in slow motion and the guests around them watched with awe. She had to fight really hard with herself not to laugh out loud at her own thoughts.

The vampires bowed and lowered their heads in respect for their sheriff and his maker. The curiosity for who the blonde might be was thick in the air. Eric led his mates to the dais, now with three thrones instead of the usual one.

His voice was full of authority when he spoke.

"Vampires of area 5, I, sheriff Eric Northman present you my mates.", Godric took a step forward standing beside his child. It was expected he would introduce him first alone in respect for his age.

"This is Godric, my maker and my bonded mate. You will give him the same respect and loyalty as you give me."

Eric's followers looked at them in awe, those who had heard stories about their past also held a note of fear. The females in the room however, were filled with lust for them. Sookie felt her blood boil. They were hers and she would make sure all present would remember that fact.

Godric and Eric shivered inwardly when they felt her blood claim them in the bond. Her fierce eyes stared holes into the women. Godric growled low in his chest to calm his mate. Her body started to relax at the sound but not entirely. He felt so proud of her. It was one of the basic survival rules of vampires to never let your guard down completely. More so never in the presence of this many vampires.

Godric took a step back, Eric remained where he stood but turned his body to Sookie. He held his hand out to her. Sookie slipped her finger in between his and went forward next to her mate.

"This beautiful woman here is my bonded mate, Sookie Stackhouse. You better treat her kindly and with the same respect or you won't have enough time left to live to regret it should you choose not to head my warning." Their joined hands were brought up to his when he finished speaking and he kissed the back of her hand gently while grinning smugly.

Sookie had met many, many vampires over the last few weeks but never had she seen any of them this shocked. Well, Bill was shocked when she threw him out of the hotel room in Dallas, but the fright on his face covered up his shock.

Godric was mostly concerned about the females in the room. Hatred and anger rolled off of them in waves. . They felt betrayed. He couldn't really understand why though. He never met any of them so why did they feel that way? He hoped they weren't foolish enough to gang up on Sookie. Not that he feared them attacking her. She could handle them if push came to shove but it would be a shame to end them for such a foolish reason.

"Tonight we celebrate. The drinks are on us." Sookie did actually chuckle at Eric's words this time. He looked at her with an asking look.

"I just thought it funny how you said the drinks are on us tonight because it never is truly on us right?"

When Eric and Godric understood what she meant both snorted at her answer. It was true though. In reality the drinks were on the humans seeing the drinks Eric offered were human blood.

Jessica and Pamela stood in the back watching over the reactions in the club. They looked for vampires who seemed unhappy or angered at their jealousy was the problem. Sookie spotted the two and started walking over to them. The crowd parted for her like the sea for Moses. Her every move was watched by those around her. Some of the women shot her death glares but she didn't care. Secretly she wanted to scream at them `HA—HAAAA bitches, I won. They are mine.` but she pushed the urge back.

"Hello auntie. You look delicious tonight." Pam purred at Sookie when she reached them. Jessica rolled her eyes and Pam's weird lesbian jokes. Sookie on the other hand smirked at her. She was getting used to her weird jokes by now.

"And you Pam..." all ears in the bar were directed at her, waiting for her reply. Some of the vampires here had seen Sookie when she was human and knew how shy she was. None of the souls present were prepared for her answer.

Sookie smoothly glided up to Pam, only a sheet of paper would have fit between them. When she spoke her lips almost touched Pam's. "...you look sexy as fuck in this corset." She lowered her eyes to Pam's chest and licked her lips slowly.

Every vampire could hear Pam's throat when she gulped. Poor Jessica gaped at Sookie, not believing what she just witnessed. The silence in the club was cut by two sets of growls.

They belonged to Godric and Eric. "That was such a huge fucking turn on."The viking spoke through clenched teeth. Godric's head went up and down in agreement. He had prepared himself for another banter between the females but his mate took him by surprise. And he had to admit the two blondes in such close proximity did wake urges in him.

"I won't get that picture out of my head for weeks."His child sighed next to him. Again his head moved showing his agreement.

After that Sookie started to speak with vampires from all around her mate's area. The females were hostile at first but after minutes of talking with her, Sookie won them over.

"That is what her grandfather meant. Look how she captures the interest of all the people in here. She shines bright like the sun in the sea of black clothed vampires. Have you ever felt such an atmosphere in here. Feels almost friendly." Godric watched his mate all night. Sookie was surrounded by vampires and humans all the time. They flocked to her like moths to the light.

"It's almost as if all beings are being pulled to her. How could anyone ever want to harm her? She has the most loving, warm heart and soul I have ever seen. Even now as a vampire. She is too damn good hearted for her own good." Eric saw what his maker did. Vampires, one of the most secretive and doubting creatures on earth, seemed to trust her after only few minutes of meeting her.

"We will stand behind her. She is too trusting, it is up to us to keep a watch on those she interacts with. Her weakness is our strength. Same goes the other way round. The three of us together make one perfect unit."

While the mates enjoyed the night out somewhere else a dark front was forming against them. Soon the trust Sookie had in her mates would be tested.

Harris Stabler went over and over all the documents he had so far on subject MP-834-LR. He had hoped to find more about her. She had led a relatively normal life the past few years. Sookie Stackhouse was thrown into the supernatural world after a serial killer attacked and killed local women from his subjects hometown. Stabler thought it was a pity the killer himself died. He could have used him to haunt the Stackhouse girl. There was her brother though. He could use her sibling. He was her last living relative. He knew nothing about her powers as a grown up.

It could be dangerous to push the enemy too far too fast. He had experience with all kinds of

monsters and he learned early that a cornered animal utilizes his powers to the maximum and will lash out at the first opportunity. And a scared lion is nothing compared to an angry vampire. Here he was facing three of them. Sookie and her both mates.

He had send out his men to pick up any human and supernatural being that held resentment for his enemies. He would present them with an offer too good to decline. Stabler never planned to pay them or give them what they wanted. He would kill them all when he got from them what he wanted. He had sworn after all to cleanse the world of the supes.

The list so far was short. Only a handful vampires that hated her. He had heard of a witch somewhere in Dallas who, according to rumors, tried to curse the female Stackhouse but the witch's body was found in her shop. She had died a cruel and painful death. It didn't take a genius to know the witch died for what she tried to do.

It did cross Stabler's mind that subject MP-834-LR had more support than he thought. But he was also convinced they would abandon her if the price of her protection was too high.

All he could do now was to wait for his agents to get back to him with either supporters or useful information on Sookie Stackhouse.

Lorena wandered around in the streets of Dallas. She had returned to this city after everything went wrong with her child and the stupid, human whore Sookie Stackhouse.

If she was given the chance she would make sure to kill the bitch. Soon she would find out about Sookie's turning. What Lorena didn't notice were the two agents following her. Before the night is over she will receive an offer. An offer so tempting she willingly ignores her instincts screaming at her to turn away from the agents.

At the moment she accepts the offer she signs her death wish.

Sookie had spent the following nights after the party in fangtasia with either Eric or Godric being educated in different matters. She learned which supernaturals were real and which were not.

She learned about vampire laws. About vampire etiquette. Her head began swimming with all the stuff they tried to hammer into her brain.

During the day when the sun was up she coordinated the renovations on her parents house. She couldn't just go around in the sun now, well technically she could, but it would be an unwise move. Rumors would spread faster than the oldest of vampires can run. So she had to get Jason to do it for her. She gave him instructions with her telepathy and he saw to it that her wishes were fulfilled.

In the little bit of her remaining free time she looked for a new home for her and her mates. Now that seemed like the biggest challenge in her existence. Eric and Godric told her their expectations for the new house. Godric wished for a library in his home. And a big one at that too. And Eric wanted a gym. No matter how often Sookie told him that it was pointless because vampires couldn't develop more muscle mass than they had when they died. Eric just shrugged at her and refused to explain why he needed a gym. And of course both wanted a home cinema. One for at least 40 people. She shook her head at that. How was she supposed to find a fucking castle near Bon Temps

with a library, a gym and a home cinema. Not to forget both wanted a pool inside the house as well as outside.

The whole business of finding a new house was like grocery shopping with two 5 year old boys. Exhausting.

When her mates came up with all the things their new home needed Sookie threw her arms in the air and told them their magical super castle would be built and ready in about 200 years, and only if they didn't come up with more crazy things to add to the list.

Although it unnerved her to end she felt happy for the excitement she felt through the bond from them. That was until Pamela voiced her wishes for the house. Once Pam saw how overwhelming the search was becoming for her, she offered to help. Pamela got Eric's dayman to help them. He was sent out to look for houses that were big enough for them and had the right location.

Godric had asked Sookie what she wanted. Not for the house but for her life. After 7 hours of arguing Sookie agreed to spend the money Eric and Godric earned over the years. And it was a lot of money. Sookie knew both were rich but she really had no idea until they showed her their accounts. She felt dizzy from all the zeros.

She had given it some thought and decided she wanted to visit a college. But not now. At first she wanted to spend time with her mates and blood line. It turned out Pamela was nicer than Sookie ever imagined. They spent some girl time almost every second day. Pam had told her aunt all the crazy and funny stories they had in Europe. Sookie on the other hand told Pam about her childhood and living in the small town where she grew up. One night Sookie and Pam decided to exchange blood. Now she had a first degree bond with Pamela. She could feel her life force and her emotions.

Sookie felt happy and at peace. She felt like nothing could destroy her happiness. She didn't pay attention to the television in the background at all. The news was on. With a report about missing humans near their home. But not only humans were missing. Vampires too. Only a few. Had she paid any attention to the news she would have noticed that she knew all the individuals missing.


End file.
